


Creative Freedom

by littlethorn



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethorn/pseuds/littlethorn
Summary: Leah escaped from her ex in the city so she could pursue her true passion:  art.  But after her creative spark dries up, will the new farmer be the one to bring it back?





	1. Chapter 1

The vase sailed across the room, smashing into the wall and sending wet flowers and broken shards of clay flying. The vase had caught the corner of a framed painting on the wall, which also crashed down to the floor. Leah jumped in shock at the sudden act of violence. She listened to the wet plops of the flowers and the clatter of the clay pieces landing on the floor. She had made that vase with her own hands, painted that picture with her own brushes, and now they were...

Her throat was squeezing shut, her face was red and hot, and tears were threatening to well up in her eyes. She tried to cover her ears to block the sound of Kel’s voice, but Kel wasn’t having it. A large hand, Kel’s hand, reached out to grab her wrist and jerk it away from her ear. “Listen to me when I’m talking to you!”

She hated it when Kel shouted. She tried to pull her wrist away but Kel’s grip tightened and hurt. “No,” she managed to sob. “Let go of me!”

“I won’t!” Kel shouted again. “You’re going to listen to me, Leah!”

Despite the pain in her wrist, Leah kept trying to pull away. Kel continued to tighten her grip. She reached out with her other hand and pulled on the collar of Leah’s shirt, trying to yank her closer to her. Leah heard the distinct popping sounds of threads breaking, and then the ripping sound as the cloth gave way.

Both Leah and Kel were stunned by this. The shirt had been torn down the middle, exposing Leah’s chest and brassiere underneath. Leah was mortified as she sank to the floor, trying to use her free hand to pull the ragged edges of cloth back together to cover herself. 

A flash of regret passed over Kel’s face, but she set her jaw as she stared at the exposed skin under the torn shirt. Her fists were balled up and she was panting heavily through clenched teeth. She advanced upon Leah again and pulled her up by the torn collar. The larger woman pinned Leah against the wall, her body pressed up against Leah’s. With one hand she gripped Leah’s wrist tightly and pinned it on the wall above her. With her other hand she held the torn collar and tightened it around Leah’s neck to further restrain her.

Leah stood with her back against the wall, the smell of Kel’s cologne in her nose. She could hardly believe what was happening...Kel was normally so tender, and though they’d had impassioned arguments before, they had never reached this level. The tightness of the collar was starting to make her feel dizzy. She was dimly aware of a heavy weight and dull pain on the top of her foot...was Kel standing on her foot as well? Her eyes squeezed shut as the tears began to flow. “Kel, please...you’re hurting me...”

“Shhhh,” Kel whispered. “Just listen to me.” In Leah’s mind, the whispering was somehow more frightening than the shouting. “You cannot make money as an artist. I know it’s a fun hobby for you, but that’s all it is, a hobby. How can I make you understand that?” Leah’s eyes remained shut. She could feel Kel’s breaths as they caused the whisps of red hair to flutter around Leah’s face. She was too afraid to open her eyes, too afraid to move, too afraid to breathe...

Kel loosened her grip and Leah sank back to the floor, keeping herself pressed against the wall. She felt lightheaded as she rubbed her bruised wrist. She started to sob quietly. She flinched as she felt Kel kneel down and wrap her thick arms around her in an embrace. The touch made her feel nauseous. Kel rubbed Leah’s back. “Shhhh. You’re not going to quit your job. You’re going to give up this crazy idea of being an artist. You can’t survive as an artist.” She held Leah’s face in her hands and slowly forced Leah to turn toward her. Still frightened and crying, Leah opened her eyes. “I’m only doing this because I care about you.” 

Leah didn’t respond. She just stared into Kel’s eyes...those big brown eyes that had charmed her two years earlier. Now it seemed that all the light and joy had gone out of them...how could it have taken so long for her to notice it? 

Kel leaned forward and kissed her. Leah did not return the kiss. 

At that, Kel’s expression hardened and anger seeped back into her eyes. “Get over it,” she said. “So you’re not happy at your job. At least you have a job, Leah!” She stood and left Leah there on the floor, heading back to their bedroom. “The only thing that matters in a job is making money, not how happy it makes you. You’re not quitting, so you’d better get used to the idea.” She stepped into the bedroom and turned back to Leah. “Oh, and one more thing. No more painting, or sculpting, or wasting your time on artwork. Tomorrow I’m throwing out your art supplies.” With that, she slammed the door.

Leah stayed where she was, trying to stifle her sobs. Her eyes burned with hot tears and she struggled to breathe. She coughed to try to clear away the thick phlegm that was coating her throat. She stared at the broken vase, the painting with the damaged frame, and the closed door of their bedroom, and she knew what she needed to do. Whatever love they had once shared was over, and now Kel was trying to take away her one true talent, her one true passion. She would suffocate in this city if it was taken away from her. She couldn’t stay here anymore, she just couldn’t. 

She got up with a new sense of purpose. She grabbed her satchel out of the coat closet by the front door, went to her office, and quickly but quietly filled the satchel with her art supplies. Her chisels and paintbrushes took up a lot of room and didn’t leave much room for anything else. She slipped to the laundry room, opened the dryer, and stuffed some sets of clothes into her satchel. She changed out of her torn shirt and put on a bright green button-down shirt instead. Grabbing her wallet and some cash, she slipped out the front door.

By the time Kel finally emerged from their room, Leah was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since Leah had arrived on a late night bus in Pelican Town...a year since she had arrived with only a satchel full of art supplies, a tear stained face, and fresh bruises. Robin the carpenter had taken pity on her and insisted that she spend the first night with her family in their home. Others in the small town heard about Leah’s plight and pitched in to help; when they weren’t cooking free meals for her or letting her crash on their couches, they were discussing amongst themselves possible job opportunities for her. Leah was very touched by the kindness of the strangers in the small community. This kind of thing never would have happened in the city, she reflected while drifting off to sleep on the Mullners’ couch; people there were just too mistrustful of strangers to help each other.

After about a week, Leah paid a security deposit on a tiny wooden cottage in the forest on the outskirts of town. She got a job at Joja Mart to help her pay the rent, and she spent the first year in Stardew Valley enjoying the closeness of nature and the freedom from the noise of the big city. Now, instead of the sound of car horns and sirens, she enjoyed the sounds of songbirds and the babbling of the brook right in front of her house. Now, instead of the smells of asphalt and garbage, she opened the door to the crisp smell of grass, trees, and flowers. Finally, she was free to make art at her leisure!

Only...there were two problems.

The first was Kel. She hadn’t spoken to her since her arrival; after receiving a few furious voicemails from her, Leah had gotten rid of her cell phone. Kel may have remained in the city, but she still regularly visited Leah in her dreams. Too often Leah would see her yelling and the vase being picked up and thrown. Too often she felt the tightening of the hand around her wrist and the collar around her neck. Too often Kel would lean forward to kiss her but then transform into a monster, leaving Leah staring in horror down the gaping maw. Too often Leah would wake up in the middle of the night gasping for breath, almost feeling the bruises again as if they were still fresh.

The second problem was...well, Leah just didn’t know what kind of artwork to make. She carved some practical things for her house, like plates and bowls, and she took pride in using things that she had made with her own hands. But when it came to her artwork, her dry spell seemed never ending. It was a cruel twist of fate; now that she was free to make whatever she wanted, the muses just weren’t visiting her now. Many times Leah stared at a chunk of wood, chisel and hammer in hand, but unable to think of anything to do with it. Or she would dab paint onto a fresh new canvas for several hours, only for her to throw out the half finished painting in frustration. Every time she gave up on an art piece, she was sure to be visited by Dream Kel, who would always smirk at her and say, “See? I was right. You can’t survive like this. Just give up and come back to me.”

“You’re not right. You never were,” Leah whispered one morning as she woke up. The sun was streaming in through her cottage windows, and the twittering of morning songbirds greeted her. She opened the windows and felt the cool morning breeze drift in. Leah stretched and breathed in the smell of the dewy grass and damp earth. 

Leah brewed a cup of coffee and prepared a bowl of berries and nuts for her breakfast. She sat on the porch, wrapped in her blanket. As she crunched through the nuts and enjoyed the tart, juicy berries, she observed the stillness of the forest and the birds as they flitted through the trees. If she were in the city, she would be listening to the sounds of traffic and maybe eating a heavy breakfast of pancakes smothered in syrup. Leah hated heavy foods, a fact that Kel always either forgot or ignored. 

Kel was wrong, there was no doubt about that. “Even if I never finish another art piece again, this is where I’d rather wake up...not next to you,” she whispered. She finished her breakfast and brought her bowl and cup back inside. She looked at the large, uncut log in the corner of her room and smiled. She would carve that log, and soon, she felt. She just needed the right inspiration to revive her creativity.

And then, a few days later, her arrival was announced.

Leah was in town on her way to the saloon one evening when she saw the townspeople crowded around a sign on the notice board. Her curiosity piqued, Leah approached. “What’s going on?” she asked Robin.

Robin turned and saw her. “Oh, Leah! There’s some exciting news! A new person is moving here next week!”

Leah had to smile at Robin’s excitement. The arrival of a new person was always a thrilling event. Who knew how they would shake up the dynamics of the town?

“The heir of that old farmland is finally coming to claim it,” Robin was saying. “The owner of that land was an old friend of Mayor Lewis, so he asked me to fix up the old farmhouse before she arrives.”

“She?” Leah asked. For some reason, that surprised her. She had already started imagining the new farmer as a man. Before she could ask for more details, an image flashed in Leah’s mind. A woman, standing with her arms crossed and her head turned to one side. She was faceless and featureless; she didn’t even have any colors or clothes. All she had was that pose. 

That was it, Leah thought with sudden exhilaration. That was what the uncut log would become. She didn’t know where this image had come from, but she knew she had to do something with it. Leah turned and walked briskly away while the crowd around the notice board continued to chatter. It was almost as if she was afraid that the wave of inspiration she had just received would soon leave her and she had to take advantage of it while she still could. Saloon night could wait, Leah thought. She had to work while the image was still fresh in her mind.

Once home, she didn’t even bother to take off her shoes. She grabbed her chisel and hammer and faced down the log in the corner. Wood chips were soon flying in every direction as she attacked the wood, the shapeless lump slowly beginning to resemble a hip, a thigh, a shoulder, an arm...

Leah lost all track of time as she worked. Her pupils were dilated as she focused, her nostrils eagerly breathing in the scent of the freshly cut pine. By the time the sun rose the next morning, one half of the log vaguely resembled the mysterious woman that she had pictured in her mind. It was rough, sure, and still needed a lot of work, but it was something. She hadn’t worked on an art piece so enthusiastically since...Yoba, how long had it been?

She finally snapped out of her carving frenzy when she realized that the sky was brightening again outside. “Good thing I’m off work today,” she thought as she finally flopped into her bed, gazing at the carving and beginning to drift off into a tired but happy sleep. The faceless woman...mysterious, just like the new farmer.

“When she arrives,” she thought, “I’ll have to thank her for guiding the muses back to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

The week passed slowly and the whole town was buzzing about the new farmer. No one seemed to know much about her, only that her name was Kayla. Mayor Lewis spoke to her a few times before her arrival and described their interactions thus far as “very pleasant.” When asked to elaborate, he would simply answer, “Wait and see.”

Leah busied herself by continuing to work on her carving of the woman. Her shape was becoming more refined and the rough edges were slowly smoothing out. Robin came by one day, poking her head in through Leah’s open window. She spotted Leah working and nodded in approval. “Lovely work, Leah! Are you modeling it after anyone in particular?”

“No,” Leah answered, still chipping away with her chisel. Well, it was half-true. She was modeling it after the image of the woman in her mind, whom she had never met. It was strange; the image was still just as clear in her mind as the day she had first conjured it. The figure was starting to appear in her dreams as well, alongside Dream Kel. Often the woman was the last thing she would see in her dream; Leah couldn’t see any specific features, just the pose. Her back was turned to her, arms crossed, and head turned slightly to one side. Sometimes, after Dream Kel had finished mocking Leah, the woman would turn to face her. But before Leah ever had a chance to see her face, she would wake up.

Leah continued chiseling, lost in thought, until she realized that Robin was still talking. “...think about that, Leah?”

Leah blinked and stopped chiseling, turning to face Robin. She ran a hand through her hair sheepishly, feeling the rough wood chips that had gotten tangled there. “Sorry, can you say that again? I was a little...hyper focused on the task at hand.”

Robin smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry, I guess the same happens to everyone who works with their hands.” She leaned against the window frame. A gentle breeze blew past her into the cottage, sending the curtains flapping and stirring up the wood chips and sawdust on the floor. “I was just saying that I’m almost done fixing up the old farmhouse, and I was wondering what you thought about carving up a nice sign for Farmer Kayla? Maybe something like ‘Welcome to...’ and then whatever the farm will be called.”

“Oh, that’s a neat idea,” Leah answered. “I’d like to meet her first though and see what kind of design she’d like.” She gave a small laugh. “After all, maybe she’s a goth and wants a sign covered in skulls.”

“Well, who knows what you kids are into these days,” Robin said, chuckling. She stepped away from the window. “I need to get back to it, but I just had that sign idea and I thought I’d run it by you.”

Leah smiled and waved goodbye. “Thanks for the idea! I’ll give it some thought.”

The day that Kayla was due to arrive, her buses got delayed and she didn’t arrive until late that night. By then, all she wanted to do was rest after her long day of traveling. Many of the townspeople had to postpone their welcoming gifts of cookies, hot dishes, and household essentials until Kayla was well-rested and ready to start meeting people.

As for Leah, she decided to wait until the hubbub had died down before introducing herself. “After all,” she reflected, “I remember how tired I was after days of meeting everyone. And besides,” she thought, hammering at her chisel again, “I’m sure she needs to focus on cleaning up the farmland.”

Leah waited a week before finally venturing over to the farm. She brought a wooden salad bowl that she had carved and painted herself. She had etched a simple geometric pattern on the outside of the bowl, mostly straight lines that zigzagged and crossed over each other, and then she had painted the grooves in vibrant colors. She hoped that Kayla would appreciate handmade gifts. 

On her way to the farm, she passed by some large bushes on the side of the path. She was passing them without a thought, but then she heard the bushes rustling. She stopped. They were rustling way too much to be simply yielding to the wind.

Just as she was thinking this, she heard a small voice call out, “Umm...hello? Could you, uh...give me a hand?”

Leah turned and peered into the bushes. She couldn’t see anything at first, but then her eyes caught some movement. There, on the ground and waving at her, lying on her back, was Kayla, the new farmer. “Oh!” Leah called out in alarm. She set the bowl down and knelt on the ground, reaching through the thick bushes to part them and get a better look. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

“No, no,” the farmer called in a flustered voice. “Just a little...you know...stuck.”

“Stuck?” Leah leaned forward so she could see better, and then she could see the full extent of Kayla’s strange situation. Kayla’s hips and legs were tangled in a large bush and suspended slightly above the ground, while her upper body was sprawled on the ground, under the branches of the surrounding bushes so she couldn’t get enough leverage to sit up and free herself. Leah was a little dumbstruck. “How in Yoba’s name did you get into this position?”

The farmer gave her a good natured, if not a little embarrassed, smile. “I saw a leek back here, so I came over here to pick it...then I kinda lost my balance and fell backwards into this bush.”

“A leek?” Leah asked, an incredulous laugh escaping from her lips. “You got into this situation because of a leek?”

The farmer paused and shrugged. “It was a big leek.” 

Leah stared for a second before finally breaking down into giggles. “Hey!” Kayla called.

“Sorry, sorry! I just...” Leah coughed and took a breath, but still the snickering didn’t stop. “This isn’t exactly the way I imagined I’d meet you.”

Kayla pouted a bit before smirking and then joining in the giggling. “Quite the first impression, isn’t it?”

Leah’s giggle fit was subsiding and she took another deep breath to calm herself. “Okay,” she said, coughing once more. “I don’t think I can lift you out of there, so why don’t you just give me your hands and I’ll see if I can pull you out?” Kayla grinned, her hands already outstretched. They were covered in dirt. 

Leah reached out to her, and Kayla grasped Leah’s wrists tightly. The memory of Kel holding her wrist against the wall flared up in her mind, causing her to gasp and momentarily pause. A sensation of pain started up in her wrist, right where Kayla’s hand was gripping it...almost like it was a ghost of the pain she had felt that night.

After a few uncomfortable seconds, Kayla’s voice called out to her. “Are you alright?” In spite of her predicament, her voice sounded genuinely concerned.

Leah shook herself. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Just try not to hold my wrist too tightly.”

“Oh, sorry, do you have an old injury or something?” Kayla asked, loosening her hold.

Leah took a breath. The ghostly pain had disappeared. “Something like that, yes,” she said in a shakier voice than she intended. She cleared her throat. “Thanks for easing up on your grip, though.”

She held on to Kayla’s wrists as well, and with their grip locked, Leah began to pull. The bushes rustled as Kayla tried to wriggle out from the branches. She met some resistance as some branches caught on her clothes, but soon she was able to pop free. “I’m out!” she called to Leah. She immediately let go of Leah’s hands and crawled out, blinking in the sunlight after being in the shade for so long.

Now that she was free, Leah could get a better look at her. She was small in stature, wearing loose-fitting overalls over a dark green t-shirt. Her round face was framed by long, dark brown hair that had some dead leaves and twigs tangled in it from her ordeal. She had big brown eyes that immediately reminded Leah of Kel when she looked into them. Unlike Kel, however, Kayla’s eyes twinkled and had such a joyfulness about them that Leah found it hard not to smile at her when she gazed into them.

Kayla smiled back her. “Thank you,” she said. “Really, thank you. That was a really awkward situation.”

“I should say so,” Leah chuckled. She reached up instinctively and pulled out some leaves and a twig from Kayla’s hair. 

The farmer kept still while Leah picked out the leaves and then reached up and felt for them too. The dry leaves crunched between her fingers. “Just look at me. What a picture I paint, right?” She pulled out some leaves and then stopped, as if she had just realized something. “Oh, I’m sorry! We haven’t been officially introduced yet.” She dropped the leaves and held out a hand to Leah. “My name is Kayla. It’s very nice to meet you!”

Leah took her hand. She noticed how gentle Kayla’s grip now was. “I’m Leah. It’s very nice to meet you too.”

They shook hands and Leah noticed something poking out of Kayla’s pocket. When they let go, Kayla immediately reached for the object and pulled out something that was whitish at the bottom and leafy and green at the top. It was the offending leek, and it was indeed a big one.

“Here you go,” Kayla said, gesturing toward Leah with it. “Think of it as a thank-you gift for helping me.”

The leek still had clumps of dirt around the bulb. Leah took it and smiled again. “No problem. And thank you for making our first meeting so memorable.” Leah stooped down and picked up the wooden bowl. “And this,” she said, holding it out to Kayla, “is my gift to welcome you to Stardew Valley.”

Kayla’s eyes widened as she gazed at the bowl. “This...this is amazing!” she exclaimed. Leah turned the bowl in her hands while Kayla inspected it, running her fingers over the colorful grooves along the outside and making a faint scratching sound with her fingernails as she traced the lines. Her smile of delight sat on her lips as she admired the craftmanship. “Did you make this yourself?”

“Yes,” Leah answered. “I’m a bit of an artist, and wood is one of my favorite materials to work with. And actually,” she said as Kayla looked back up at her, “I wanted to offer you something else for your farm. If let me know what kind of design you’d like, I can carve a welcome sign for you, and you can hang it up on your door, or at your farm’s entrance, or-”

“Really? You mean that?” Kayla’s eyes were lit up with excitement. “Thank you, thank you! I would like that so much!” She looked up toward the sky. “Let’s see, what kind of design do I want…” As Kayla pondered, she crossed her arms and turned her head slightly to one side as she gazed in the direction of her farm. Leah saw her do this and was immediately struck with recognition.

The pose. She was doing the faceless woman’s pose.

Kayla was oblivious to Leah’s stupefied silence. She thought for a moment and then turned back to Leah. “I’ll have to think about it. How about if I stop by your house sometime with a slab of wood and I can watch you carve it? Then maybe I can give you some ideas as you work.”

Leah stayed silent for a moment, still stunned, but then she shook herself. “Uh, yeah! Sure, we can set a time for that later.”

Kayla’s lips parted again in a big smile, her white teeth gleaming. “I’m looking forward to it.” She finally took the bowl from Leah’s hands, almost reverently. “Thanks again for this…and, well, for saving me from the bushes.”

Leah chuckled again. “Any time, but next time you see a leek, try to make sure there are no bushes around.” She held up the leek that the farmer had given her. “Even if it’s a big leek.”

The two women waved goodbye at each other and parted ways. Leah walked, still smiling at her bizarre but strangely endearing first meeting with Kayla. When she stepped into her cottage, the carving of the faceless woman greeted her. Leah stared at it, pondering. Kayla had done the exact same pose. “It has to be a coincidence,” she thought as she picked up her chisel again. “It’s not uncommon for people to do that while thinking.” Still, as she chipped away at the woman, she couldn't shake the thought...the resemblance had been uncanny.

That night, Leah dreamed again. Dream Kel was there, cocky as ever. She held the bowl that Leah had made for Kayla and scoffed at it. Moments later, she threw it across the dark room. Though it was made of wood, it still shattered as it hit the wall. Leah sobbed as Dream Kel grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Blue and purple bruises began to spread along her wrists. Leah’s eyes squeezed shut while Dream Kel’s mouth opened in a wordless shout.

But then, suddenly, all was quiet, and Leah was alone. She opened her eyes uncertainly to find that Dream Kel and the dark room they were in had disappeared. Rays of light now shined down around Leah. A figure stood silently a little way ahead of her, facing away from her and in the all-too-familiar pose, with her arms crossed and head turned to the side. Only…this time, the figure was not featureless. She was wearing loose-fitting overalls over a green shirt, and her brown hair fluttered in the breeze. Leah immediately felt comforted to see her, and she reached out to her. She tried to call out, but silence had stolen her voice.

Despite the silent cry, the figure turned toward her, and Leah was not surprised to see that it was Kayla’s face that greeted her. The farmer smiled at her and approached, her feet almost whispering with each step. Her eyes flitted toward the bruises on Leah’s wrists. Her expression changed to one of deep concern, and she reached out to take Leah’s hands in hers. The pain in Leah's wrists evaporated as their hands met, and her eyes, still tear-filled, looked with gratitude into Kayla’s. Kayla smiled again at her and opened her mouth to say something.

Leah woke up before she could hear what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

“How do you tell someone you’ve been dreaming about them, without sounding like a total creep?” Leah wondered aloud one morning. It had been about ten days since the first meeting with Kayla, and since then she had appeared in her dreams almost every night. Not that it was a bad thing; quite the contrary, in fact. 

Now, if Dream Kel appeared in her dream, Leah was less frightened, because she knew that Dream Kayla would soon appear to chase away the darkness, and that brought her so much comfort. Still, Leah was curious about what it could all mean. She didn’t consider herself a religious or superstitious person, but the frequency of the dreams had to have some meaning behind them.

As for the real Kayla, Leah hadn’t seen her at all since their first meeting. She had been so busy with farm work, and who could blame her? That farmland covered a lot of space, and it hadn’t been properly maintained for years. Not to mention that Kayla was the sole owner of that place; the poor woman was probably exhausted.

Still, whatever exhaustion she must’ve felt clearly didn’t dampen Kayla’s spirits. One day, Leah was on her way home from work when Kayla’s cheerful voice rang out. “Leah! Hey, Leah!”

Leah turned and saw the farmer standing up to her waist in the creek that ran next to Joja Mart. She was waving enthusiastically with a wide grin on her face. Again, Leah couldn’t help but smile back. “Well hello there, stranger! Haven’t seen you around for a few days.” She approached and stood on the bank of the creek. The water bubbled past, lapping against the bank. “What are you doing? I think leeks will be a little hard to find in there.”

Kayla laughed and waved her hand dismissively. “Nah, I combed dead leaves and dirt out of my hair for hours after that. I’m taking a break from leeks.” She pointed to some thin, silvery shapes darting around just under the water’s surface. “Actually, I came in here to see if I could catch any by hand. My grandfather used to do it, but I never got any practice with him.” She turned back to Leah. “Come on in, join me! The water feels great!”

Leah smiled back and shook her head. “Can’t, unfortunately. This is my work uniform and I should keep it dry. Maybe some other time, all right?”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Kayla answered with a grin.

“Well,” Leah said, waving and turning to go, “it was nice seeing-“

“Oh! Before you go, I wanted to ask you something.” Kayla waded closer, splashing loudly and sending the tiny fish scattering in different directions. “I found a nice slab of wood that might be perfect for my farm sign. I sent it off to Robin so she could smooth it out a bit for you, so I’m ready whenever you are for the carving.”

Leah nodded. “Okay, well...is tomorrow a good time for you? I’ll be off work.”

Kayla held up an “okay” sign. “Sounds great!”

“Alright then! I’ll see you tomorrow. I live in the small wooden cottage in Cindersap Forest, so come whenever you’re ready. I’ll be there all day.”

They waved goodbye and Leah turned to walk home, her shoes clacking against the cobblestone. She realized she was quite excited to see Kayla the next day and vowed to clean up all the wood chips from the floor. “Actually,” she thought, “I should probably fix up some snacks as well. Oh, and what do I have to drink...”

Leah turned back to look at Kayla, just in time to see Kayla dive under the water in an attempt to catch a fish. She came up empty-handed, splashing and spraying water and causing Leah’s boss, Morris, to look at her in surprise and disgust. Kayla didn’t notice him as she wiped her face and shook the water from her clothes. Leah smiled to see that. The next day would be an interesting day.

The following day, Kayla arrived in the early afternoon while Leah was working on the faceless woman. She was satisfied with the carving and was sanding down the roughness of the wood. As the splintered surface became smooth, Leah was contemplating whether to finish the statue by painting it or letting the natural color of the wood remain.

Kayla arrived as she was pondering. She leaned in through the open window and knocked on the windowsill. “Hello! Special delivery!”

Leah turned and smiled. “There you are! Come in, come in, the door’s open.”

Kayla stepped into the cottage, pausing to admire the faceless woman in the corner and savoring the scent of the freshly cut wood. She was carrying a thick slab of reddish-brown maple wood, smoothed out by Robin but otherwise untouched. 

Leah ran her fingers over it, admiring the color and the patterns of the rings. “This is a very good cut,” she remarked. “I think it’ll do nicely.” She took the slab and carefully set it down on her work table. “Have a seat,” she said, gesturing toward her dining table and chair. “This might take a little while.”

“I have all day,” Kayla said, plopping down into the chair.

Leah picked up her chisel. She decided to shape the wood into an oval shape first. “Did you find this place without any problems?” She asked as she started to hammer.

“Well, I did accidentally go to an old abandoned house first.” Kayla rubbed her head and gave a small smile. “I knocked for several minutes before Shane spotted me and told me that wasn’t your house.”

Leah giggled. “And what did you think while you were knocking? You know, after I didn’t answer you for several minutes.”

“Well, I thought that maybe you were in the bathroom...or maybe taking a nap and you were just a very heavy sleeper.” The chair creaked as Kayla shifted her weight. “Though I guess I should’ve known that a talented artist like yourself would never live in a run down building like that without fixing it up a bit.”

Leah blushed a little. “That’s very nice of you to say.” She worked in silence for a few moments before she realized that Kayla was watching her very carefully. Her brown eyes were wide with eager interest as Leah worked. Leah smiled at her. “Come here,” she called. “Look at this.”

Kayla approached, her eyes still gleaming in earnest. Leah chipped away at the bark still clinging to the maple. “See that? I’m revealing the essence of the wood.” Kayla nodded slowly as she watched. Leah could see her lips moving silently, as if she were making a mental note of what she was seeing. “Once you get past the outer layers,” she explained, “the true nature starts to show.”

Kayla looked up and nodded. “It’s the same with people.”

Leah stood in stunned silence for a second. “Yes,” she said finally. “You’re absolutely right!” She kept chiseling. “You’re very insightful, Kayla.”

Kayla shrugged. “It’s just the truth. Sometimes the surface isn’t what it appears to be. Sometimes you have to dig a little deeper to really know someone’s true self.”

Leah sighed quietly, thinking of Kel. “Yes, I know that’s true.”

There was a tense silence for a few seconds. Then Kayla, perhaps noting the strained and sudden quiet, broke the silence with her cheerful voice. “Hey, Leah? Mind if I give it a shot?”

Leah was grateful to have her mind off of Kel again. “Yes, of course!” she sputtered. Kayla stepped forward, pleased and ready to give it a try. Leah took Kayla’s hand and placed the chisel in it, then closed her fingers around the handle. She noted how small Kayla’s hands were compared to hers. “Hold the chisel like this,” she explained. “Keep your fingers away from the end and you won’t hurt yourself.”

Kayla listened intently, then maneuvered the chisel to the edge of the slab. She held the chisel somewhat awkwardly, then swung the hammer down. She swung a little too hard, for the hammer made contact and the chisel went straight through the edge and buried itself into the table underneath. She dropped the hammer with a thud, mortified. “Oh, Yoba, I’m so sorry!” She let go of the chisel, which remained standing upright in the table. She looked back and forth between Leah and the chisel, sputtering out apologies and trying to figure out what to do.

Leah stepped forward. “It’s okay, Kayla. Really.” Kayla looked up at her, her brown eyes still apologetic. “This is my work table,” Leah said. “This is what it’s for. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve done the same thing.” Leah reached over and eased the chisel out of the table, and then picked up the hammer. “Don’t worry about the table. Really, at least it wasn’t the floor or the wall.”

Relieved, Kayla reached for the hammer again. She grinned a little. “Well, knowing me, it probably could’ve ended up in the ceiling. I don’t know how, but it could have.”

“Well we can’t have that, can we?” Leah said, smiling again. “Here, let me help you with that.” Leah stood behind her and placed her hands on top of Kayla’s, where she was holding the tools. Kayla relaxed and allowed Leah to take control, feeling how a true artist handled the tools.

Soon, the only sound was the tapping of the hammer and the sound of the wood chips hitting the floor. Leah was focused on her work, but she soon became distracted. She hadn’t realized just how close their bodies would be in this position. She could feel the warmth radiating off of Kayla’s body, and she knew that Kayla could feel hers too. “I probably should have thought this through,” she thought.

What really distracted her, however, was Kayla’s smell. Leah tried not to take deep breaths of her scent like some kind of weirdo, but standing this close to her, it couldn’t be helped that Leah could smell her. From her hair and neck came the scents of shampoo and sunscreen. She also smelled like earth and compost, with a very slight odor of deodorant and dried sweat. Not unpleasant at all. Mostly, though, she smelled like freshly cut grass, and she had a mental image of Kayla swinging her scythe through the overgrown fields. 

Once again, Leah thought of Kel, who had always masked her smell with strong cologne. But Kayla smelled like...what was the word for it?

Freedom. That was what Kayla smelled like, and it encompassed her whole spirit. That misadventure in the bushes, that romp in the creek, that careless attitude and joyous soul...she was just so, so...

Leah was suddenly aware of her own heart beating faster. She also felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach. Oh Yoba, had she been sniffing too loudly? Had Kayla noticed, and would she accuse her of being a creep? She casually (as possible, given the circumstances) let go of Kayla’s hands. “And that’s all there is to it,” she said, stepping away and trying not to breath too hard.

She placed a hand on her chest and tried to calm her beating heart. Kayla paused at the table, taking a moment before turning around. Leah noticed a slight blush on her cheeks as well...oh Yoba, what had Leah done? Had she just ruined this blossoming friendship with this woman that Leah was genuinely growing to admire?

“Thank you, Leah, that was very interesting,” Kayla finally said. Her voice sounded a little breathless.

“You’re welcome,” Leah said, perhaps a little too quickly. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. The tension in the air was palpable.

Kayla finally broke the tension with a big smile. “Sure is warm in here, isn’t it?”

Leah chuckled, finally relaxing. “Yes, you’re right!” She laughed awkwardly and put her hands in her pockets. “You’re not...” she blushed again, “...uncomfortable, are you?”

Kayla blushed as well and shook her head. “No, of course not! Just a little...surprised, that’s all.” Kayla paused, rubbing the back of her neck before looking at Leah again. “So...” she said, “you’re...a...?”

She didn’t need to finish the question. “Yes,” Leah said, almost in a whisper.

Kayla smiled. “I am too.” She shifted her weight nervously. “And do you...?” She pointed at Leah, then at herself, then back and forth one more time.

She didn’t need to finish that question either. “I don’t know yet,” Leah said. “I’m trying to sort out how I feel.”

“That’s understandable,” Kayla said. She took a deep breath. “I should probably go.”

“Ah...yes,” Leah said. “Thank you for coming, and...sorry for...”

“No, no, there’s no reason to be sorry,” Kayla answered. She stepped outside, paused, and turned. “Just for the record, I think you’re incredibly talented...and gorgeous,” she said with a wink.

Leah blushed again. “And your joyfulness is very infectious. I admire that.” 

Kayla chuckled. “Good to know.” She watched Leah, as if waiting for something. “Aaaaaaaaand...?” she said, dramatically flipping her hair.

“Oh! And...you are very beautiful as well!”

“There it is,” Kayla laughed. “You can’t leave me hanging like that.”

Leah relaxed, finally smiling and relieved of the uncomfortable tension. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” she said, finally winking back at Kayla.

“So there’s going to be a ‘next time’? Perfect.” Kayla turned to leave. “See you later, Leah.” She started strolling away, back toward her farm.

Something occurred to Leah, and she ran out the door and called to Kayla. “Wait, Kayla, I forgot to ask you!” Kayla turned around one more time. “What kind of design do you want for your sign?”

Kayla stood still for a moment, then shrugged. “I didn’t really have a design in mind. Tell you what,” she said, stepping back toward Leah and grinning playfully, “you come up with a suitable design, and I’ll take you on a proper date if I like it.”

“Oh...okay,” Leah said, a little flustered, but smiling. “And what if you don’t like it?”

“Well,” Kayla shrugged, “then we never talk again. So the pressure’s on, Leah! Show me what you’ve got.”

Leah laughed. “You’ve got a deal. But first, you should at least tell me the name of your property.”

Kayla grinned again. “Freedom Fields. That’s what it’s called.”

Leah thought about it, then nodded in approval. “It suits you.” She wiped her forehead; some beads of sweat had started to gather there. “I’ll drop off the sign in a few days.”

Kayla nodded back, then turned and walked away. “See you then! And remember what’s at stake!”


	5. Chapter 5

Both women were too busy to meet again for the next few days. Or, at least, Kayla was too busy and Leah was too embarrassed. “Settle down,” she tried to tell herself. “Kayla said she wasn’t uncomfortable.” Even so, Leah was mortified and poured herself into her work on the sign so she could forget the picture in her mind of standing behind Kayla and smelling her like a bloodhound. “Not my greatest moment,” she thought.

Still, having a new project was invigorating. Leah found herself lost in time again whenever she worked on the sign for Kayla’s farm. She finished shaping the red maple wood into an oval shape, and after pondering for some time, she began cutting a design into the surface. She decided against using paint, figuring instead that the natural color of the wood was beautiful and deserved to be highlighted.

Kayla’s offer was still in the back of her mind, but Leah tried not to think about it while she worked. Dream Kel certainly wasn’t helping. “Do you really think she was serious about that?” she asked Leah one night. They were back in the dark room. The unfinished sign was floating in the air between them. Dream Kel gestured toward it. “Just what are you trying to prove with this?”

“I’m not trying to prove anything,” Leah responded, choking on her tears. “I’m just doing a favor for a really sweet woman.”

Dream Kel smirked. “Don’t get your hopes up.” And she vanished into nothingness. As always, Dream Kayla appeared, back turned and arms folded. She turned to Leah as their surroundings began to brighten.

Leah was instantly comforted by her appearance. As she started toward Kayla, however, she paused. Something was off about Kayla this time. She still retained the twinkle in her eye, but her face seemed...sad, an emotion that Leah never would have associated with her until now. As she watched, the bright atmosphere around them started to darken again. Not in the frightening or threatening manner that accompanied Dream Kel, but a deep, flickering grey, almost like rain clouds that blotted the light. 

Leah was alarmed as rain began to fall, drenching Kayla, causing her dark hair to plaster to the sides of her face. Her expression was even more downcast as she closed her eyes and bowed her head. Leah tried to call out to her, but again, her voice was stifled. She tried to move but found her feet stuck to the ground. Kayla’s eyes opened again, big brown orbs staring into Leah’s green, as a flash of lightning appeared and startled Leah awake.

She lay in her bed, breathing hard. There was no rain; she could hear the whispering of the breeze in the trees, but there was definitely no rain or lightning. She sat up and checked the clock...it was only about 11:30 p.m. She rubbed her face and stood, stumbling over to the window and peering out of it. All was quiet and peaceful, and yet...Leah couldn’t forget that look in Dream Kayla’s eyes.

Suddenly she was overcome with an urge to see Kayla. “Maybe I really am going crazy,” Leah thought as she turned to her dresser. She threw on some clothing and pulled on a light jacket and some boots. “But I can’t sleep again until I know for sure.” She stepped out into the cool night, carrying a flashlight and shining it ahead of her as she made her way toward Freedom Fields. She passed the bushes where she had first met Kayla and smiled in spite of her worry.

The farmhouse was dark and still as she approached. A sinking feeling was in Leah’s stomach; she was about to make an even bigger fool of herself. She held her breath and knocked on the door. The thick oaken door resonated with a deep sound. No one answered. Leah knocked again, harder. She thought she could hear the sound echo through the farmhouse, but again, there was no answer...well, from inside, at least.

“Leah?”

The sound made her jump. She turned and saw Kayla approaching from...somewhere, she didn’t even see which direction she was coming from. All she saw was Kayla, in some simple jeans and a t-shirt, carrying a lantern in one hand and holding a handbag in the other.

Leah was relieved to see her. “Oh Kayla, there you are.” Leah clicked off the flashlight, slipping it into her pocket as she stepped down from the porch. Even in the dim light, she could see that something was wrong. Kayla’s eyes were red and glazed, and she was sniffling quietly as Leah approached. “Kayla, have you been...have you been crying?” Kayla’s lip quivered and she bowed her head as she tried to stifle a sob. Leah stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her. “It’s okay,” she said. “Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

They stood that way for a while, then Kayla pulled back. Without a word, she handed Leah the lantern and then softly took Leah’s hand in her now-free hand. She turned and started leading Leah back in the direction she had come from, toward the western end of the farm. Not that Leah knew the direction or the intention, but she felt she could trust Kayla and allowed her to lead the way. Her small hand felt warm in Leah’s and gripped it ever-so-gently as they walked. The only sound was the soft padding of their feet on the grass and the quiet creak of the lantern as it swung in Leah’s hand.

Finally, in the dim light, Leah spotted something. It gradually grew clearer the closer they came to it, and soon she could see that it was a shrine of sorts, carved in gray stone and set into the wall near the edge of the farm. Before long they stood directly in front of it, the light from the lantern dancing over the letters “In Loving Memory.” Below were a name and the dates of birth and death, and below that was the symbol of Yoba. 

Most prominent on the shrine was a portrait etched into the stone. It was a man with a thick beard and mustache, holding a watering can in one hand and cradling a baby chick in his other hand. Even in the grey stone, Leah could see the kindness in the man’s eyes. 

Kayla still had not said a word. She lead Leah to a smooth stone bench in front of the shrine and motioned for her to sit. She carefully set her bag down and pulled a framed photograph from it. It was the photograph that the stoneworker had used as reference for the etched portrait, only in the photograph Leah could see that there was a young girl, whom Leah could recognize as a young Kayla, standing to the side of the man. She was beaming with her trademark smile, and in her hands were some more baby chicks. Leah remembered that Kayla had inherited this farm from her grandfather...this must have been the shrine to his memory, and Kayla must have been returning from a late night vigil when Leah had found her.

Leah patted Kayla’s shoulder. “You must miss him a lot.”

Kayla nodded and cleared her throat. “He...he taught me a lot about farm and country life when I was a child. My...” she took a deep breath, “my parents would send me to him during summers while they worked in the city.” She smiled. “Better than summer camp any day.”

Leah chuckled softly. “So you were very close.”

“He...he took me in after my...” Kayla sighed, “...after my parents kicked me out.”

That was a shock. “What? Why...why would they...?”

“I was fourteen. They caught me in my room with another girl.”

Leah pressed her lips together, needing no more answers. She felt a blush of indignation rising in her cheeks.

Kayla’s fingers were squeezing the sleeves of her shirt, so tight that Leah could see the whiteness of her knuckles. “I made my way to a payphone. I was heartbroken, and I had nothing else except a little money in my pockets. So I called my grandfather, and he drove all night to come get me. I stayed in a convenience store until he arrived.”

“How did he react to your parents kicking you out?”

Swallowing her tears, Kayla smiled a little at the memory. “He told me to wait in the car, and then he went up to their apartment and knocked. When they opened the door, he said something to them that made them turn white...I’ll never forget the looks on their faces.” She took another deep breath. “I never found out exactly what he said to them. All I know is that he came back to the car and told me, ‘You’re living with me from now on.”

A gentle breeze picked up, causing the trees to rustle. An owl hooted somewhere in the darkness.

“He insisted that I go to college in the city so I’d be well-rounded, and then I could come back and work the farm with him. But then he died before I graduated.” Kayla’s voice broke a little. She paused a bit before continuing. “I kind of broke down after that...I couldn’t stand the thought of being here without him. So I took a job at Joja and tried to forget...but it was killing me, you know?”

Leah nodded. She remembered her life as a company drone, making money for someone else while her true passion lay elsewhere. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“Finally I just had enough and I decided to come here and...well, I wanted to keep his memory alive.” Kayla leaned forward and softly stroked the engraved image on the stone. “It took me a while to finally get over here, but I’m here now. I just hope he’s proud of me, wherever he is.”

Leah placed a hand on her shoulder again. “I’m sure he is. I mean, I know I’m not one to talk since I don’t know you very well yet, but I can see that you’re trying. That’s more than a lot of people can say.”

Kayla sniffled and wiped her eyes with her wrists. She laughed a little. “Well, that’s one outer layer of Kayla that’s come off. Here I am, uncensored.” She turned to Leah and smiled again. “And you know...I’m glad you’re the one to see it.”

Leah blushed and looked away. Another breeze kicked up and she shivered, pulling her light jacket closer to her body.

“So,” Kayla asked, also shivering, “what exactly are you doing here at this time of night?”

Leah sighed. “Oh yeah, I guess I should explain that.” She rubbed her forehead. “Uhh, how do I say this...” Kayla watched intently as Leah fumbled over her words. “Well...I was...uh...”

“You dreamed.” It was not a question. Leah, dumbstruck, looked back at Kayla. Kayla nodded with a knowing smile. “You dreamed, so you came to check on me.” Leah couldn’t deny it, so she just nodded again. Kayla placed a hand on her shoulder too. “Thank you for worrying about me. It’s...it’s nice to actually talk about this stuff with someone.” She stood, offering her hand to Leah. “Come on, it’s really late.”

Leah took her hand and stood. “Yes, I should probably get back.” 

They walked together to the edge of Freedom Fields. Kayla stopped. “Are you going to be alright going home by yourself?”

“Yes,” Leah answered. “I’ll be fine.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment out of time. Leah cleared her throat. “Tell me one thing before I go, Kayla,” she said. Kayla nodded, listening attentively. “What you said about...dreams. Does that mean you...?”

Kayla smiled a bit. “I dreamed about you before I arrived. Only...I didn’t know it was you at the time.” She shrugged. “I don’t know what it means, but I’m curious to find out.”

Leah sighed and smiled, nodding. “I am too. Good night, Kayla.” And with that, she turned and walked back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Kayla stood in Leah’s house, her hands covering her eyes. “Can I open them now?” Kayla asked, her voice giddy with anticipation.

Leah chuckled. “Alright,” she said, “open them.”

Kayla opened her eyes. Leah stood in front of her, holding up the finished farm sign. The thick maple slab had been carefully hewn into the shape of an oval, and in the middle was an engraving of an open field framed by tall trees. The simple design was decorated with small details, such as rows of young corn growing in the field and two chickens pecking the ground in one corner. Above the trees, in beautiful flowing script, were the words “Welcome to Freedom Fields”, surrounded by leaves blowing by in the wind. The wooden sign had been painted over with varnish, which shone on the surface and really brought out the beautiful natural color of the reddish wood.

Leah watched Kayla’s expression as her eyes studied the sign. She felt suddenly nervous. “I hope you like it,” she managed. “I usually carve large sculptures, so this was much more difficult than I’m used to.”

“Well you obviously put a lot of work into this,” Kayla said, running a finger along the tree line. Her eyes were soft and affectionate as she looked over the sign. She finally looked up at Leah. “I think,” she said, grinning widely, “you’ve earned that date.”

Leah felt her face get hot. “Oh! Wow, you were serious about that?” She sputtered in nervous laughter.

“Of course I was serious! Unless,” she said, concern written on her face, “you’re not comfortable with that idea.”

“No no, it’s fine, really, I just...” Leah took a nervous breath. Her face still felt hot. “That sounds really nice. I think I’d like that.”

Kayla’s smile returned to her face. “Great. Friday evening, at the saloon?”

Leah’s smile finally matched Kayla’s. “Sounds good to me.”

Kayla nodded and turned to leave. The door clicked shut behind her, and then the door quickly opened again and she came back in. “...Forgot my new sign,” she said, laughing and blushing.

Leah chuckled and handed over the sign. “Let me know if it ever needs a new coat of varnish, especially if you’re hanging it outside.”

“Will do, thanks!” Kayla left, the door clicking behind her again. This time, the door stayed closed.

After a slow week, Friday finally arrived. Before dusk, Leah was waiting in the town square with butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was wearing blue jeans and a bright green button-down shirt. She twirled the end of her braided hair around her finger and tried to calm her nerves. She could scarcely believe it; her first date since leaving Kel. Her first...well, “first date” in years. 

Dream Kel had wasted no time in hounding her about that. Leah tried to keep her mind off the things she had spoken to her, but still, it was hard to ignore them. “So she likes your sign, big deal,” Dream Kel had sneered at her. “What makes you think you’re good girlfriend material? You turned out to be a big disappointment to me. You’re just a-“

“Leah!” Kayla’s voice jolted Leah out of her thoughts, and she looked over to see Kayla jogging toward her. She was wearing black jeans and a blue graphic t-shirt. Leah was relieved to see her dressed so casually; in a strange way, it made her even more enticing. Kayla came up and gave Leah a hug. “You weren’t waiting long, were you?”

“Only about ten minutes,” Leah said, smiling and feeling her nervousness melting away.

“Okay,” Kayla said. She was a little breathless from her jog. She inhaled deeply and looked into Leah’s eyes. “Look, umm...before we go in there, I want to tell you there’s no pressure. If you want to stay just friends after this, I’ll be fine with that.”

Leah blinked, then chuckled. “And if I want something more?”

“Well...we’ll see when we get to that point,” Kayla winked. 

She took Leah’s hand. Leah noticed that Kayla’s palm was damp with sweat. Was Kayla just as nervous as she was? Or was it just a result of her jog into town? She decided not to say anything about it as they passed through the door to the Stardrop Saloon.

The smell of ale and food permeated the whole building. Several other townspeople had already arrived for their weekly saloon night. The old jukebox in the corner was playing an old country song, and the retro arcade machines beeped with 8-bit explosions and shooting sounds. The crack of billiard balls against each other could be heard as well. 

Gus the bartender looked up as they entered. “Welcome!” he called. He wiped down the countertop and moved behind the cash register. “What can I get for you ladies?”

Kayla turned to Leah. “What do you think? Maybe a nice pizza that we can share?”

“Oh, umm...actually...” Leah blushed. “I actually don’t like pizza.” It was coming, Leah knew. The look of shock and disbelief, the silent judgment, the lecture about how pizza was the greatest food in the world and how could she not like it and how-

“Okay, not a problem! You choose what you want then.”

That was it? Leah felt both relieved and foolish at the same time. She looked up at the daily specials. “I’ll have a salad and a glass of wine, please, Gus.”

“And I’ll have some pepper poppers and a nice cold beer.”

Gus rang them up and Leah reached into her pocket for the money, but Kayla stopped her. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it.”

“Oh...no, Kayla, you don’t have to-“

“I invited you out tonight.” Kayla smiled at her. “It’s okay. Really, I’ve got it.”

Leah chuckled. “Okay, but if there’s a second date, then I’m paying next time.”

“Deal,” Kayla said, handing over the money. 

Leah could see a twinkle in Gus’s eye as though he were understanding, just at that moment, the nature of their meeting. He smiled widely at them as he took the money and handed over the receipt, and Leah heard him whisper “Good luck” to her as they walked away.

They made their way to a table in the corner for some privacy. Kayla sat down and let out a big sigh. “It’s so nice to get away from work for a little while, isn’t it?”

Leah nodded. “I imagine you really appreciate your down time.” 

The food and drinks arrived, and the two women dug in. Leah munched on her spring salad. The crisp, sharp leeks complemented the bitter and tender dandelion leaves. Gus had gone light on the vinegar dressing; he knew how Leah liked her salads. She looked up to see how Kayla was enjoying her pepper poppers. She had bitten into one and the gooey cheese now stretched from her teeth to the piece in her hand. She kept pulling, expecting the cheese to snap, but it kept stretching. Now it was at a comically long length and the line of cheese was beginning to sag. She glanced at Leah. “Little help?” she managed through her clenched teeth.

Leah couldn’t help but laugh. She grabbed a spare fork and reached over, twisting the loose cheese until it finally broke. Kayla gave a muffled “Thanks” and munched on the remainder of the popper, finally taking the fork and eating the cheese that had been twisted around the prongs.

“I’ve never had that problem with salads,” Leah chuckled.

Kayla chuckled back, still chewing. “You really like to eat healthy foods, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Leah nodded. “Thank you, by the way, for not teasing me about the pizza.”

Kayla shrugged. “Everyone has likes and dislikes. I respect that.”

Leah poked at her salad, remembering the time Kel had completely ignored her request for a vegetable dish at a restaurant and had ordered her a huge platter of something deep fried and smothered in rich sauce. That meal had sat heavily in her stomach for a long time, long enough to be painful. 

“Are you okay?”

Leah blinked, a smile returning to her face. “Yes, I’m fine. Just thinking about...” she sighed. She knew that exes were usually a bad topic for first date conversations.

A silence followed, and Leah could feel Kayla’s eyes on her. When she sheepishly looked up at her, she could see a soft smile on Kayla’s face. “If it helps to talk about it, go ahead,” she said. “Don’t be afraid.” Leah felt comforted by Kayla’s kind concern. She remembered the first time she had dreamed of Kayla, how she had taken Leah’s hands and caused her pain to go away. 

Leah licked her lips. “I, umm...I came to Stardew Valley after running away from my ex. We had an apartment together, in the city.” Leah sipped some wine. “I had a day job and I worked on art projects during the night. Kel...my ex...never cared about my artwork and she wanted me to focus on my day job.”

Kayla reached over and took Leah’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. Leah squeezed back to show her appreciation. She continued. “It all culminated one night when I told her I wanted to quit and focus on my artwork instead. She...really didn’t take it well.” Leah unconsciously trembled. “She was so angry. I had never seen her so angry. She grabbed me, and she...she...”. The ghost pain returned to her wrists. She was pinned against the wall again, her shirt torn, her collar cutting off her air, a heavy weight on her foot...

“Leah...”

Kayla was beside her now. Leah was gripping her own wrist and gasping for air. Kayla wrapped her arms around her and hugged her gently. Leah’s body was shaking and she felt a crushing weight in her chest. “It’s okay,” Kayla was saying. “She’s not here now. I’m here. It’s okay.”

Leah tried to take deep breaths. She felt ashamed for showing Kayla this side of her. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...”

“Shhh. She hurt you. But she’ll never hurt you again.” Kayla continued hugging. The rest of the saloon carried on, not noticing what was happening in the corner.

Leah’s tense body slowly relaxed. Her breathing slowed down and she eventually pulled away from the hug. Her beating heart had calmed and her ghost pain had disappeared. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” she said, her face still flushed.

“It’s no problem, but...really, are you alright?”

“I’m alright, it’s just...I can still hear Kel sometimes. I left her a year ago but she’s still here, somehow. I’ve tried to let her go but she just won’t let me.” Leah leaned back in her chair, sipping from her almost-empty wine glass. “Sometimes I wonder if I was being selfish by running away. But I was just so unhappy there.” 

Kayla settled into the seat beside her and continued to rub her back. “Money is always a problem, no matter what job you have,” she answered. “Might as well do what you enjoy. No sense in losing yourself doing something you hate.”

“But what if Kel was right?” Leah asked, looking back into Kayla’s eyes. “What if this really is just a waste of time?”

Kayla held her gaze for a while. Instead of answering, she took Leah’s hand. “Come on.” She tugged.

“Oh...where are we going?”

“Trust me,” Kayla smiled at her. “I want to show you something.”

Kayla took her hand and led her back to Freedom Fields. The sun still had not completely set, and so the property was awash in the light orange color of sunset. It was the first time Leah had seen the property in any kind of light, and she could see just how much work Kayla had done so far. There was a large patch of vegetables, carefully tended, and Kayla had commissioned Robin for a new chicken coop, which was half-finished and set nearby her house. 

Much of the overgrowth had been cleared away, but Kayla had not touched the biggest trees. Kayla saw Leah gazing up at the tall trees that dotted the land. “Those big guys have been around longer than I have,” she explained. “The smaller trees have to go, there’s no way around that, but those big old ones will always have a home here.”

Leah smiled as she gazed up into the high branches. “I’m sure they appreciate that.” She had to admire Kayla’s restraint; chopping down all the trees would clear more land for crops and make it easier to plan for new buildings, but Kayla’s respect for the old trees was commendable.

Kayla was leading her along the fence inside of her property. Up ahead, there was still some overgrowth, but what Leah thought were weeds turned out to be a large wild strawberry patch. The bushes were growing tall, almost up to her waist, and they were populated with tiny red fruits. 

Kayla stooped down and picked some strawberries. “Have you ever tasted a strawberry?”

Leah chuckled a little. “Of course I have. Everyone has.”

“No, I mean...have you ever really tasted a strawberry?”

Leah looked down at the tiny fruits. Each one was no bigger than her thumbnail. “Well...I mean, I’ve never had ones like these before.”

Kayla nodded. “The ones in grocery stores have been bred to quickly produce bigger fruit, and lots of it. And I understand why, there are a lot of people to feed in this world. But,” she said, popping a tiny strawberry into her mouth, “a lot of people don’t realize what’s been lost with all that breeding. They are bigger and hardier, but the taste just can’t compare.”

She looked at Leah. Leah frowned, trying to understand why Kayla had brought her here and why she was receiving a lesson about fruit breeding.

Kayla smiled patiently. “I think it’s similar with people. A lot of people have lost themselves...the essence of who they are. And I definitely understand people who put their jobs first or put money first...some people can’t survive any other way. But if you lose your core, your true passion...then that’s a big loss.”

Leah was slowly beginning to understand. She reached out and took a tiny strawberry, gazing into Kayla’s eyes. “Kel tried to take my essence away from me, but I came here so I could pursue it. Now I’m here, and I’m free to really do what makes me happy, even if the money isn’t as good.”

Kayla nodded and smiled at her. “Well? Is it worth it?”

Leah slowly placed the strawberry in her mouth and chewed. She was astounded...the tiny little berry burst with warm juice and tasted sweeter than any strawberry she had ever tasted. Now she understood what Kayla had meant...no, she had never tasted a “real” strawberry. Leah savored the sweet fruit as long as possible before she opened her eyes and smiled at Kayla, not having to articulate why.

Kayla smiled back. “It is worth it. And you’re worth it, Leah. You deserve to be happy, so it’s time to prove Kel wrong.”

Tears welled up in Leah’s eyes. She had heard those words from several of the townspeople, and she had said it to herself many times, but it just sounded so much more poignant coming from Kayla. She took Kayla’s hand. Kayla moved in front of her to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Leah could never remember what exactly happened next...or who had made the first move. The next thing she knew, their lips were pressed together. The fingers of one of her hands were intertwined with Kayla’s, and she could feel Kayla’s other arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. Leah’s free hand rested on Kayla’s shoulder. Their soft lips parted and Leah could taste the sweetness of the strawberries as well as the spiciness of the peppers from earlier. Their tongues danced together as Leah savored the taste of her mouth and the warmth of her body.

They kissed under the setting sun for several moments before pulling back, both women breathless and panting. They looked at each other for several moments before Kayla finally spoke. “So,” she gasped, “does this mean you want to be more than friends?”

Leah laughed. “I think so.” She gazed with growing affection into Kayla’s brown eyes. It suddenly hit her, just how lucky she felt that this woman had come into her life. She combed her fingers through Kayla’s hair and pressed her forehead against hers. “Thank you. Thank you so much,” Leah managed to say, a tear slipping out of her eye.

Kayla’s hand gently wiped the tear away. “You are worth it. Believe me, you are.” They kissed again as the stars began to appear in the skies above.

Dream Kel did not appear that night.


	7. Chapter 7

In the weeks that followed, spring faded into summer and Kayla was busier than ever on Freedom Fields. She carefully tended her summer crops and made sure they had enough water, even as it evaporated quickly in the daytime heat. Her chicken coop was nearing completion and she was excited about the baby chicks that would soon move in. 

At first, Leah simply waited until Kayla had some free time before going to see her, but then she made a habit of bringing a sketchbook or some brushes and canvas and working on Kayla’s porch. “It’s just easier to work when you have some company,” she told Kayla.

Kayla grinned at her. “I agree. And it gives me something nice to look at,” she said with a wink.

Leah had been pleased to see that the sign she had made for Kayla was prominently displayed on her front door. One afternoon, as she sat on the porch steps with her sketchbook in her lap, she watched as Kayla squatted and pulled on a weed growing near her crops, pulling and straining until the weed finally let go of the ground, coming up by the roots and sending Kayla flopping backwards onto the ground. Leah giggled as she was reminded of the infamous leek incident. Watching Kayla work was surprisingly entertaining.

Late in the afternoon, Kayla called it a day and approached the farmhouse. She was wearing a rag around her forehead to soak up some of the sweat, but even so, rivulets of sweat were cutting streaks down the smudges of dirt on her face. She plopped down next to Leah on the porch steps. “Whew!” She took off the rag and mopped her face and neck.

“I don’t know how you can work in this awful heat,” Leah said.

Kayla chuckled. “I tune it out while I’m working. It’s like I just focus on what I need to do and then I don’t notice the discomfort.” She leaned back, her face red and her clothes wet. “I still notice it when I’m finished, though.” She rested for a moment before standing up and offering Leah her hand. “Come on, let’s go inside. I’ll get us some drinks and snacks.”

Leah hadn’t been inside the farmhouse before. The interior was very cozy and spacious. It was devoid of any kind of decoration, but it was still colorful with different types of wood in the walls and floors. Kayla went to her fridge and fetched a pitcher of water and some fresh berries. She set them on her coffee table in front of her old green couch and gestured for Leah to sit. “Here, go ahead and cool down while I clean myself up.”

“Oh, are you sure? You don’t have to clean up if you don’t want to.”

Kayla chuckled. “Just look at me, I’m disgusting. And do I even need to mention the smell?” She went into the bedroom, and Leah heard her opening some drawers and getting some clean clothes. She emerged from the bedroom with a bundle of clothes and a towel. “Make yourself at home. I won’t take long.”

She vanished into the bathroom, and soon the sound of running water emanated from within. Leah relaxed on the couch and poured herself a glass of water. There were lemon and cucumber slices floating in it, giving the water a crisp, slightly tart flavor. It was so simple, and yet it elevated the water and made it incredibly refreshing. Leah sighed with contentment as she lounged on the couch.

Leah glanced over at the bathroom door and saw that the door hadn’t been closed properly. It was slightly open, and through it Leah caught a glimpse of Kayla’s naked back as she rubbed herself down with a wet rag. Leah’s breath caught in her throat as she saw the taut muscles of her back and the long line of her spine, which disappeared into the waistband of her pants. Kayla didn’t seem to notice that the door wasn’t closed. Leah tore her eyes away from the door and focused on her cool beverage as she felt a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Kayla came out from the bathroom in fresh clothes. Her hair was wet, causing dark and damp splotches to appear on her t-shirt’s neckline. “Ahhh,” she sighed, sitting down next to Leah. “I feel so much better.”

Leah smiled and nodded, wrapping her arm around Kayla. Kayla leaned against Leah and rested her head against Leah’s shoulder. They sat in satisfied silence for several moments. Leah recalled how uncomfortable and awkward she had felt during quiet moments with Kel; they both felt like they had to fill the silence with some small talk or music, just anything to chase the silence away. 

But it was different with Kayla. They savored their quiet moments; it gave them time to take in the details of their surroundings. Like the scenery out the window, for example. One of the big oak trees had a family of squirrels living in a hole in the trunk, and Leah watched as one of them scrambled down the trunk and dropped to the ground to root around for food. Even inside, Leah could hear the chattering of the squirrels and the rustling of the leaves in the wind.

Kayla shifted slightly against Leah. “Show me your sketches,” she mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Your sketchbook. I’d like to see it, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh! Of course I don’t mind.” Leah leaned over and picked up her sketchbook from the coffee table. “Just keep in mind, these are just the first drafts. Most of these never get made.” She opened the sketchbook. She showed Kayla a rough sketch of a field surrounded by trees. “This was the first sketch I made for your sign. The finished carving was mostly the same.”

Kayla looked at it intently. “What’s that in the corner?”

The corner had a very rough sketch of a four-legged animal. “Oh, that was originally going to be a cow, but when I saw the picture of you and your grandfather I decided to change it to chickens instead.”

“Aww, that was nice of you.” Kayla nuzzled Leah’s neck. “I’m sure I would’ve still liked it if it was a cow.”

Leah turned the page. There were some abstract sketches, mostly geometric shapes with splashes of color. “A lot of random images come into my head when I’m dreaming or in a trance.” She pointed to one, a big pink spiral shape. “This is the one I’d like to sculpt someday.”

More pages of the same. Leah casually flipped through until Kayla stopped her. “Wait, go back...” She flipped back until she stopped at a picture of a humanoid egg. “That one’s really cute!”

Leah blushed. “Oh, you think so? I thought it would come off as childish or silly.”

Kayla shrugged and shifted, laying her head down into Leah’s lap and looking up at her. “A lot of people feel the same way about me. It doesn’t matter what they think.”

Leah smiled and stroked Kayla’s forehead. “That’s right.” She placed the sketchbook back on the table. “All of these ideas have just come to me while watching you work, so I really have you to thank for helping spark my creativity again.”

“Glad to be of help.” Kayla paused. “Leah, why don’t you hold an art show in town?”

“An art show?”

Kayla sat up, her eyes gleaming. “Yeah, it could be fun! You could show off your talent and maybe make a little money.”

Leah tapped her chin, deep in thought. “Well...it could be a good way to bring in more visitors to the town...”

“Yeah! And you could have an auction to sell your pieces, and then maybe you could make it a yearly event!” Kayla’s voice was rising in excitement. “More artists could come and show their artwork too...this has a lot of potential!”

Leah chuckled at Kayla’s enthusiasm. “Wow, Kayla...it all sounds amazing, but...do you really think people would come all this way to see my artwork?”

Kayla smiled at her. “You won’t know until you try.” She leaned in and kissed Leah on the lips. “I believe in you. And I know you’ll make me  
very proud.”

Leah blushed. She was still getting used to having a girlfriend who was so excited and encouraging about her artwork. It was so strange...and wonderful. She kissed Kayla back. “Thank you so much. Really.”

Later, as Leah walked home, her mind was buzzing. “An art show, huh?” She clutched her sketchbook to her chest. She had never organized an event before. She knew it would be a lot of work, and she had no idea where to start. Not to mention the time and effort she would have to put in to make some more artwork to display and sell. “I suppose I could sell the faceless woman...she’s almost finished. But how many more should I make...?”

As she was pondering this, she stepped into her cottage and realized that the phone was ringing. She kicked off her shoes and, in her haste, dropped her sketchbook to the floor as she rushed to pick it up. She held the receiver to her ear. “Hello?”

“...Leah.”

Leah froze in shocked silence. It was Kel’s voice.

“Leah,” she said again, “I know you’re there. Say something.”

Leah gritted her teeth and sighed. “...How did you get my number?”

“I found an old brochure for Stardew Valley in your desk, so I did some digging. Once I had a location, it was actually very easy to get your phone number.”

Leah’s voice was cold as steel. “Why did you call?”

Kel sounded uncomfortable. “Come on, Leah, don’t be that way. I know last time we talked was a little tense, but-“

“Tense?” Leah interrupted. “It wasn’t just ‘tense’, Kel.” She could feel the ghost pain in her wrists again. “You...you hurt me.” She tried to sound like it didn’t affect her anymore, but her shaking voice betrayed her.

There was a pause. “Leah, babe...” Kel fumbled for her words, “...we were together for two years. Can’t you remember the good times we had? Remember the cruise trip?”

Leah did, and it filled her with warmth in spite of herself. “...Our room had a skylight.”

“Yes. That was your favorite part of the whole trip.”

“We used to lie in bed together and stare up at the stars through that skylight.” Leah could still see them now. She could hear the lapping of the waves against the sides of the hull, could feel the gentle rocking as the ship moved with the water. She could feel Kel’s arms around her, her kisses on her breasts, the way they had made love in that bed until the sky began to lighten with the morning. Even now, the memory made Leah smile.

“See?” Kel was saying. “And we shared so many other good memories. I can’t believe that one bad night can erase all of that.”

Leah’s voice hardened again. “Make no mistake, Kel,” she said, her voice dripping with venom, “it was one hell of a bad night.”

“Leah...”

“You hurt me, Kel! You had me against the wall! You choked me with my collar! You...” Leah’s voice broke as her throat swelled and tears sprang into her eyes, and for several moments she couldn’t speak. “You...” she managed, “how could you do that to me, Kel? How?”

Kel was silent for a moment. “...Just...just come back to the city. I promise I’ll never hurt you again.”

“That’s right, you never will. Because I’m not going back, Kel.”

Anger seeped into Kel’s voice. “And just what are you doing there? Hanging out with country bumpkins and keeping up with that art nonsense? How can you live out there, all alone?”

“...I’m not alone.” Leah’s heart warmed as she thought of Kayla. “I’ve found someone else, Kel. Someone who actually cares about me.”

“I care about you!”

“You don’t!” Leah shouted. “All you cared about was money. You hurt me because you disagreed with my decision to pursue my interests! Who does that, Kel?” Leah was screaming now. “How can you say you care about me after what you did to me?!”

“...You’ll change your mind.” Kel’s voice was angry and cold. “I don’t know who your rebound is, but she can never give you what I can.”

“Don’t call Kayla a rebound!”

“So her name is Kayla, then? Funny, isn’t it, how similar that name is to Kel.”

“That has nothing to do with-“

“Face it, Leah. Deep down, you want to be back with me. You’ll come crawling back one of these days, after that...that Kayla dumps you.”

Leah’s face was red with fury. “I’m not going back to the city, Kel. I never want to hear from you again.” 

She slammed the phone down. She paced around her cottage, trying to calm herself, but her flood of emotions ran over and she broke down into sobs. She lay on the floor and cried, muttering over and over again through her clenched jaws, “I’m going to prove you wrong. I’m going to prove you wrong.”

That night, Dream Kel returned in full force.


	8. Chapter 8

Leah groaned as she rolled out of bed. She put her fingertips to her temples and rubbed; her head still ached from her evening of sobbing. Her dreams had tormented her all night and kept her from sleeping soundly. She rubbed her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror, where she could inspect the dark circles under her puffy eyes. 

Leah washed her face and held an ice cold washcloth over her eyes, hoping to at least reduce the puffiness. “I thought I had gotten over Kel,” she thought as she lay back down on her bed. She was disappointed in herself; Kel’s call shouldn’t have affected her this much.

When she made her way to Freedom Fields, a strange sight greeted her. Kayla, clad in her overalls, was running around with her hands outstretched, chasing after something on the ground. Whatever she was chasing was very quick, causing her to comically switch directions and trip over herself. The sight took Leah by surprise, and her amused confusion was enough to distract her from the previous night’s events.

Kayla glanced up and saw Leah as she approached. She smiled and waved her over. “Leah! Come help me catch it!”

Leah was taken aback. “What are we catching?”

A tiny ball of yellow darted around on the grass. Kayla pointed. “There, see it? Get it!”

The ball streaked toward Leah. She dropped to the ground and cupped her hands over something that felt very soft, and for the first time she noticed the peeping sound it was making. She peeked between her fingers to see a little baby chick squirming in her hands, struggling to get free.

Kayla approached, trying to catch her breath. “Careful, that’s a feisty one.” She coughed and laughed, speaking directly to the little chick. “You really gave me the run-around, little thing. Come here, it’s okay.”

Leah handed the chick over, still somewhat stunned but smiling. “I have to say, Kayla, catching a baby chick wasn’t what I was expecting to do this morning.”

“Me neither. I was ready to show you the cute little chicks in their new coop, but then this one escaped and decided to give me a little morning exercise.” 

She stroked the chick on its head. The chick kept chirping, but closed its eyes and appeared to calm down. “There, see?” she said to it. “Life here will be great.” 

Kayla looked back up and smiled at Leah. Leah noticed her pause as she looked at her face, and after a brief moment of silence, Kayla nodded toward the chicken coop. “Come on,” she said, “let’s get this baby back with her sisters.”

Leah followed, knowing that Kayla had noticed her tired eyes and wondering how to answer if and when Kayla asked about it. The chicken coop was a large and cozy building, surrounded by a fence. As they walked through the door, the sound of high-pitched peeping and the smell of fresh hay greeted them. There were four other chicks roaming around the coop, pecking at the ground or nibbling at the grain that Kayla had set out for them.

Kayla released the little chick she had in her hands. It scampered off into a corner and began pecking at the hay. “When they’re old enough, these girls will give me plenty of fresh eggs.” She rubbed her hands together and brushed some grass off her palms. “I’d like to get more animals at some point, but I don’t want to get ahead of myself.”

Leah nodded, watching the little babies roam. “I’m sure these babies will be very happy here.” She took Kayla’s hand. “I know this farm makes me happy.”

Kayla gently squeezed Leah’s hand, then turned to face her. She gently cupped Leah’s face, looking deeply into her eyes and tracing her fingers along Leah’s jawline. “Do you feel like talking about it?”

Leah caressed Kayla’s shoulders, finally wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a hug. She sighed into Kayla’s shoulder. “Kel called me last night,” she whispered.

Kayla’s arms tightened around Leah. “What did she say?”

“She tried to get me to go back to her, tried to guilt me into it, things like that.” She leaned back and ran her fingers through Kayla’s hair. “And...she said I’m with you only because you remind me of her.”

Kayla’s eyes were full of worry, but she still chuckled a bit. “Well...do I remind you of her?”

Leah chuckled as well. “I admit, you do have the same hair and eye color. I guess from a distance, you might look like a mini version of her. But you are completely different.” She hugged Kayla again. “You are so kind and sweet, and you care about me, and...” her voice broke.

“...And I would never hurt you.”

“I know. I know you wouldn’t.” Her body quivered as her eyes watered. “I just thought I had gotten over Kel.”

“I know it’s not that easy.” Kayla planted a soft kiss on Leah’s lips. “But you can trust me, you know that, right?”

“Yes. I know.” She returned the kiss.

Their lips met. They met again. And again. Soon each kiss was fading into the next as their embrace pulled them closer together. Kayla’s mouth opened to welcome Leah’s tongue, and Leah cupped Kayla’s face in her hands as she explored her mouth. Their breaths were quickening and Leah could feel their hearts pounding in their chests.

Kayla slowly stepped forward, guiding Leah backward. Leah’s back met the wall of the coop as Kayla gently pressed her body against hers. “Is this okay?” Kayla whispered between kisses.

The memory of the fight with Kel flashed in her mind, but Leah shook it away. This was Kayla, not Kel, she reminded herself. “Yes,” she whispered back. Her face felt flushed and warm. Kayla’s cheeks were also red, and a line of sweat was starting to run down the side of her forehead.

Leah’s hands ran over Kayla’s body, finding her breast through her clothes, cupping and squeezing it. Kayla gave a quiet moan as Leah found her hands wandering toward the shoulder straps of Kayla’s overalls. She unbuckled the straps and the front of the overalls slid down, exposing Kayla’s t-shirt. Leah’s hand slipped underneath the t-shirt, feeling the tight muscles underneath for the first time. “Wow. Where did a little thing like you get these muscles?”

Kayla’s breath shook as Leah traced the lines of muscle. “I played tennis when I was in-“

Leah’s mouth covered hers again as she ran her hand up to Kayla’s bra, slipping underneath it. A muffled moan escaped from Kayla as Leah’s fingers found the little nub in the middle. Kayla nuzzled her as she teased the nub, grazing against it and lightly squeezing it.

Leah’s concentration was broken when Kayla started giggling. Confused, Leah pulled her hand away. “What is it? Am I doing something wrong?”

“No,” Kayla managed, still giggling. “But the babies are watching us.”

Leah glanced down to see the five chicks gathered around their feet. In the heat of the moment, both of them had completely forgotten where they were, and now the chicks were there to jog them back into reality. Leah withdrew her hand from Kayla’s shirt. The mood was broken, they both knew it, but Kayla’s giggle was infectious. Leah started to giggle too while their blushing faces returned to normal.

“Imagine,” Kayla managed, “our first time making love and it was almost in the chicken coop. What are we, teenagers who have to sneak around?”

Leah kept giggling. “It would have been an interesting story later, at least.”

Kayla took a breath and calmed herself, looking down and realizing that her overalls had slipped down to her knees. Leah watched with affection as Kayla pulled up the overalls and fastened the straps back into place, and then she took Kayla and pulled her close to her again. Her body still radiated with heat, her hair still damp with sweat.

“I really admire you, Kayla.” Leah gazed around at the finished chicken coop and breathed in the scent of the fresh hay. The chicks kept peeping, and Leah could feel one of them tugging at her shoelace. “You know what you want and you make it happen.”

Kayla gave Leah a kiss on the cheek. “Well, I admire you for the same reason.”

Leah took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding. “You’re right...I need to prove Kel wrong. I’ll organize the art show.”

Kayla pulled away, her eyes shining. “Really, Leah? You mean it?”

“Yes. With you by my side, I really think I could do it.”

“Of course you can!” Kayla kissed her again on the lips. “This is so exciting, Leah!”

Leah was smiling. It would take a lot of work, she knew, but she was full of determination. She caressed Kayla’s back as they embraced once again. 

“I’ll help you in any way I can,” Kayla said. “Just call my name and I’ll come running.” Kayla was quivering with excitement as the prospect of the art show, and Leah’s heart fluttered as she felt it. 

“She’s so adorable and sweet,” she thought to herself. “I...I think I...”


	9. Chapter 9

The days grew shorter as summer faded into autumn. One cool afternoon, Kayla knocked on Leah’s windowsill and leaned in. She was holding the wooden bowl that Leah had given her when they had first met. “Hey beautiful, ready to go?”

“Just a minute!” Leah stood at her mirror, fixing her hair into the long braid that she favored. “How’s the weather?”

Kayla glanced up at the sky. “A little cloudy. It’s not that cold now, but it might be colder later. Hopefully we’ll be back before nightfall, but better bring a jacket just in case.”

“Got it.” Leah stepped away from the mirror and grabbed her jacket from the closet. “I’m not sure why we’re going all the way to the mountain just to pick blackberries. There are plenty here in the forest, you know.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Leah stepped out of the house and looped her arm around Kayla’s. “And anyway,” Kayla continued, “it’s been too long since we went out somewhere together.”

They strolled toward the southern entrance to Freedom Fields, intending to cut through it and take the backwoods path up to the mountain. A crisp wind blew, causing the dry leaves around them to rustle. Leah glanced up at one tree, spying something red up in the branches. She stopped. “Oh, Kayla, look!”

There was a shiny red fruit dangling from one of the branches. Kayla spotted it as well. “Oh wow, I didn’t know there were fruit trees down here too!” She stepped closer, trying to get a better look. “What kind of fruit is that, anyway?”

“I’m not sure, but doesn’t it look delicious?” Leah stood under the fruit, reaching up to try to grab it. It dangled just out of her reach. Leah grunted and tried to stretch farther, standing on her tiptoes. She was able to lightly touch the bottom of the fruit, but she still couldn’t get a grip on it.

She was shocked when she suddenly felt Kayla grab her under her arms, lifting her up. “Whoa,” she gasped.

“Hurry,” Kayla grunted. “I don’t know how long I can hold on!”

Leah reached up, her fingers closing around the fruit and finally pulling it free from the branch. “I’ve got it!” Kayla tried to lower Leah gently to the ground, but she started to lose her grip. Leah suddenly dropped down, and in a flash Kayla had tried to catch her again. Kayla lost her balance, and down they fell together.

Leah sat up, still holding the fruit. She started blushing when she realized the position she had landed in; she was straddling Kayla’s hips. Kayla looked up at her, also blushing, her hand covering her mouth as she giggled shyly. “Leah, dear, not in public,” she teased.

Leah felt a flutter in her stomach. Even after their fooling around in the chicken coop, they still hadn’t...well...gone all the way yet, but since then, every moment of physical contact made Leah’s heart pump a little faster. The heat between them was building, and they both knew it, but the timing hadn’t been right so far.

As she contemplated this, Kayla sat up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Leah smiled. “Not at all.” She leaned forward and kissed Kayla again. “It’s good to know that even if my art career is a flop, at least I’ll have you to catch me on the way down.” 

They split the fruit and shared it as they walked. Even Kayla wasn’t sure what it was, but it seemed to be some kind of wild apple or pear. It wasn’t as crisp as they had hoped, but the sweet fruit was still enjoyable as they made their way to the mountain. 

They found that the bushes were full of blackberries, so they eagerly got to work, filling the wooden bowl with berries and also popping many into their mouths. Their tongues and lips were soon stained with berry juice.

“Mayor Lewis said that maybe we could have the art show in the spring,” Leah said, brushing the leaves aside and looking for the biggest berries to add to the bowl.

“Hmm.” Kayla had a mouthful of berries. She chewed and swallowed before answering. “Spring is a great time for an art show, but will you have enough time to finish your sculptures by then?”

“I think so. I’ve started the next one and I’m making decent progress.” She plucked a berry but it burst between her fingers. She licked the juice from her fingertips. “Winter time is perfect for working inside, so I’m not worried about finishing on time. But there’s also the matter of starting promotion for the show, estimating the number of visitors, organizing snacks and drinks...there’s a lot that goes into it. Mayor Lewis has been a big help, but it’s a little overwhelming at times.”

“I get that.” Kayla stepped away from the bushes and brushed her hands off. Some juice was still on her fingertips, so brushing her hands left more streaks of purple on her palms. “Try not to stress yourself out, okay?”

“Don’t worry. I’m actually feeling very excited about it. The old me would have been more nervous, but I feel ready for it.” Leah paused and looked up at Kayla, who was watching her with a smile on her face. Leah smiled back, dropping a handful of berries into the bowl before taking Kayla’s stained hands into her own. “I have you to thank for that. You gave me the confidence I needed, and...well...I’ll always be very grateful to you. I-“

A deep rumble in the clouds overhead interrupted Leah. They both glanced up at the sky, and for the first time they noticed just how dim the light was. Dark clouds had gathered overhead, blocking out the sun and signaling an approaching storm. 

“Uh oh,” Kayla said. She gathered up the wooden bowl and held out her hand to Leah. “Looks like a lot of rain is headed our way. We’d better get back.” 

Leah stood, feeling the first sprinkles of rain falling. They made their way toward the backwoods pass, but the heavens opened long before they reached the farm. The women were pelted with cold rain as they hurried through. Kayla was reluctant to hurry too much for the sake of the berries, but when the wind started to blow, driving the rain sideways into them, she threw caution to the wind and started to run as Leah followed closely behind. The path from the mountains to the farm was littered with berries as they finally reached Freedom Fields.

They burst through the door, soaked to the skin and shivering. Kayla set the bowl down and immediately handed Leah a set of matches. “Here,” she said, her teeth chattering, “see if you can light a fire. I’ll get us some towels.”

Leah crouched before the fireplace, where a half-burned log already lay. There was a box of more wood sitting nearby, so she added some more logs of different sizes before she tried to light it. Her fingers were icy cold, and she was shivering too hard to light the match.

Kayla emerged from her bedroom with a set of towels and a couple blankets. She knelt down next to Leah and took the matches. Her hands shivered as well, but she finally managed to light the fire. Warmth slowly washed over them as the fire grew, crackling and sending sparks floating up the chimney.

Kayla turned to Leah and began rubbing her hands. “You’re freezing,” she said. “Here, let me help you.”

She unzipped Leah’s sopping jacket and took it off. She took a towel and mopped Leah’s face and neck. In the growing glow of the firelight, Leah watched Kayla’s concerned face and listened to the sound of her chattering teeth. She noted Kayla’s own wet clothes as they clung to her trembling body. Undoubtedly, Kayla was just as cold as she was, and yet, her first concern was helping Leah. Leah felt overcome with love for her at that moment, and she felt a hot tear falling down her face.

Kayla stopped what she was doing, a worried expression on her face. “Leah? What’s-“ 

She didn’t finish the question. Leah grasped Kayla tightly in her arms, pressing their lips together. Kayla tensed in surprise at first, but she quickly relaxed and melted into the embrace as Leah lowered her back into the floor. Just as she had done in the woods only a few hours earlier, she straddled Kayla’s hips, and just as before, she felt a flutter in her stomach. Leah couldn’t take it anymore; she wanted her so much.

She leaned down and whispered into Kayla’s ear as she opened Kayla’s jacket. “Are you alright?”

Kayla wriggled out of the jacket and Leah tossed it aside. “Yes,” she whispered. Her breath was starting to speed up as Leah reached around her back, feeling for the clasp of her bra. Even in the flickering light of the fire, Leah could see her cheeks beginning to redden. 

“Leah,” Kayla gasped as her bra snapped open, “you don’t have to do this, if you-“

She was silenced by another kiss as Leah’s hands slid back to her front. “Please, Kayla,” Leah breathed between kisses. “You’ve done so much for me. Let me do this for you.”

She slipped her hands under the bottom of Kayla’s t-shirt. Leah recognized it as the one she was wearing on the day of their first date. She slowly pulled the shirt up, exposing the muscles of Kayla’s stomach. She could hear drops of water falling to the floor from the shirt. She kept going, finally reaching the loosened bra. In one motion, she slid the shirt and the bra right under Kayla’s chin, and finally she was greeted with the sight of Kayla’s breasts.

Her skin was pale and covered with goosebumps from the cold, but Leah was entranced by the sight of them. She couldn’t resist running her hand over one and squeezing the soft mound. Kayla was still shivering, but she still gave Leah a shy smile. “Do you like them?”

“They’re perfect.”

Kayla took Leah’s free hand and placed it on her other breast. “They’re yours, Leah.”

Leah smiled and massaged gently. She dipped her head and took one of the brownish nipples into her mouth, pleased to hear Kayla’s sharp intake of breath as she swirled her tongue around the stiff little nub. She kept massaging the other breast, focusing on the nipple but also lavishing attention of the rest of it. She was delighted when Kayla arched her back and gave a moan.

“Leah...oh...Leah...” was all she could manage to say.

“Enjoy it, dear,” she said as she switched to the other breast to repeat the performance. She took pleasure in the feeling of the pebbled skin in her mouth, the light salty taste, the drops of moisture that still ran down her chest. She switched between the breasts and listened to Kayla’s labored breathing. 

One of Kayla’s hands caressed the side of Leah’s face. Leah glanced up and saw that Kayla’s eyes were closed, her lips parted as she breathed and moaned. “Leah...” Kayla said quietly. “I...I think I’m...”

Kayla’s taut stomach tensed and she began to shake. Leah knew she wasn’t shaking from the cold, as evidenced by the louder moans and her tight grip on Leah’s shoulders. Leah sat up, speechless, watching until the moment had passed. The pulse of Kayla’s body eventually slowed and she opened her eyes, seemingly also surprised at what had just happened.

“Did you...did you just come?” Leah asked.

Kayla rubbed her face, still wearing an expression of pleasure and shock. “That...that’s never happened to me before,” she said. “I mean...I’ve heard of some women who can come just from breast stimulation, but I never thought...” She gazed up at Leah, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, it just happened so fast, I...I...”

Leah smiled and shook her head. “You’re so adorable.” She leaned down and kissed Kayla again. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Actually, I’m pretty flattered.”

She sat up again and slowly reached up to unfasten the buttons of her own shirt, watching Kayla as her eyes grew wider as more skin was exposed. She took off the shirt and bra before leaning forward to pull Kayla’s shirt and bra over her head. She leaned down and embraced her again, enjoying the feeling of their bare chests against each other. Kayla wrapped her hands around her and pulled her closer, so close that their bodies were almost intertwined. Their lips found each other again.

Leah’s hand drifted down between Kayla’s legs. Her fingers met the cold fabric of her jeans, but she also felt an unmistakeable heat radiating from underneath. Leah unbuttoned and unzipped Kayla’s jeans as Kayla moaned into her mouth. “Do you want this?” Leah asked.

“Yes.”

She gave the jeans a tug. “Do you really want this?”

“Yes. Please, Leah. I want you.”

Leah peeled off the wet jeans and underwear. The sight of Kayla’s nude body caused her own need to grow in the pit of her stomach, but this wasn’t about her. This was all about Kayla. “My sweet Kayla,” she whispered. “You are so perfect.”

Kayla was still blushing deeply with her head turned to one side. “Let me see you too, dear.”

“Of course. Anything for you.” Leah stood and removed her own pants and underwear. 

Kayla’s breath seemed to catch in her throat as she gazed at her. “You’re...you’re the most beautiful...you’re...”

Leah chuckled at Kayla’s loss for words. “So are you.” She knelt down and pressed her body against Kayla’s again. She noticed that Kayla’s skin was still cool to the touch, but she was no longer shivering or covered in goosebumps. She could feel their heartbeats as they pounded in their chests. Kayla whimpered as Leah planted kisses down her neck and lightly sucked on her collarbone.

Leah’s hand drifted down between Kayla’s legs again. Her fingers found the source of heat, and the feeling gave her a jolt of pleasure between her own legs. “Just look at this,” she whispered, caressing the wet folds. “You’re so wet down here.”

Kayla’s breathing became more labored. “You...you see what you’ve done to me?”

Leah whispered into Kayla’s ear, “Oh, I am far from done.”

She slipped two fingers inside, shifting beside Kayla to give herself a better angle. Leah lay with her arm around Kayla’s shoulders and her other hand occupied between the legs. Kayla made little sound at the beginning, but her closed eyes and teeth nibbling her bottom lip gave Leah encouragement. She worked her fingers slowly but began to build up some rhythm.

Kayla became more vocal as the rhythm sped up. Her moans were restrained at first, but before long she was crying out in ecstasy. She opened her eyes and looked up at Leah. “Leah,” she gasped, “I...I love...” Leah kissed her again and increased her speed. Kayla’s muffled cries echoed throughout the cabin.

Leah felt a hand slip between her own legs. Kayla was reaching over to fondle Leah as well, and soon Leah’s moans joined Kayla’s as Kayla found her sweet spot. Kayla’s fingers were clumsy because of the awkward angle she had to work with, but Leah was so hot with need that it didn’t matter much. Every touch made her head float; it was all she could do to concentrate and give Kayla the pleasure she deserved.

Leah could feel Kayla beginning to tense again. “Leah...I’m...I...”

“Do it, Kayla. Do it for me.”

She did. With a soft cry, she came, pulsing around Leah’s fingers and writhing in pleasure. Seeing her come was enough to push Leah over the edge as well, and her voice joined Kayla’s as she reached her peak.

Soon their orgasms subsided. They were both trembling again, but from bliss, not from cold. Leah slowly sat up, still feeling the throb between her legs. “Kayla...are you alright?”

Kayla gave a weak smile. “Of course I am. Better than alright.” She sat up shakily and pulled Leah back into an embrace. “Leah...I love you.”

Leah hugged Kayla even tighter. “Kayla...I love you too.” She could feel herself starting to cry again. She pulled back and gazed at Kayla once again. “You know, I dreamed about you in the rain once. The rain was soaking you and you just looked so sad. That’s what made me come see you that night that you showed me your grandfather’s shrine.” Kayla was listening, her eyes warm with affection. Leah continued. “I hope, from now on, rain will remind you of this night and fill you with happiness, not sadness.”

Kayla caressed Leah’s cheek. “I hope so too. You deserve happiness too, and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you get it. I promise.”

They kissed and lay down in an embrace, pressing their naked bodies together once again. The sound of the rain on the roof and the crackle of the fire was the only sound left in the cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

Leah was lifted out of her sleep by the sound of metal scraping on stone. She opened her eyes to the sight of Kayla, still naked, prodding the embers of the fire with a fire poker. Leah watched as Kayla rearranged the unburned parts of the wood so the fire would catch again, before fanning the flames and adding some more wood to help it grow. Kayla’s slow speed and delicate movements made Leah realize that she was trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake her, and that fact warmed her even more than the growing fire.

Kayla turned back to Leah again and paused when she saw that Leah was watching her. She smiled and crawled over to gather Leah into her arms. “Good morning,” she whispered as she planted a kiss on Leah’s lips.

The kiss sent shivers down Leah’s back. She thought about the previous night, how they had made love a second time after they had made a warm nest of the blankets next to the fireplace. Kayla had taken control this time, and the thought of this experience caused a flutter in Leah’s stomach. She knew that the memory of the previous night would remain with her for a long time.

“Good morning to you too,” she whispered, then stretched. Kayla crawled back under the blanket to escape the morning chill. She snuggled up next to Leah, and together their body heat filled the space under the blanket. “Did you sleep well?”

Kayla chuckled. “Next to you? Of course I did.” Kayla stretched as well. “Wish I had a softer floor, though.”

Leah chuckled as well. “Next time we’ll just have to remember to sleep in bed.”

Once the heat from the fire was sufficient, they gathered their still-wet clothes and arranged them in front of the fire so they would dry. They laughed together as they searched for each piece of clothing; some articles were more difficult to find. They hunted for Kayla’s underwear for several minutes before realizing that they had somehow ended up in the leg of her jeans. The discovery made them cry with laughter, but finally all of their wet clothes, including their shoes, were drying in front of the fire. The smell of woodsmoke clung to Leah’s jacket for weeks afterward.

Kayla made a breakfast of omelets and the blackberries from their excursion the day before...what was left of them, at least, after their run through the storm. She also added some nuts and apples, and together they ate in front of the fireplace, their plates in their laps.

“I’ll have to check on my plants and my chickens after our clothes dry,” Kayla said in an apologetic tone. “I wish I could just spend all day with you, but farmwork is never finished.”

Leah placed her hand on Kayla’s. “Don’t be sorry, dear. I already know how busy you are. And anyway,” she added after a bite of apple, “I promised myself that I would work on my sculptures for at least three hours every day to make sure they’re finished by springtime.”

Kayla smiled. “We’re just two busy ladies.” She cleaned her plate and set it down. “Then,” she said, “since you spent the night here last night, why don’t I come visit you tonight?”

Leah leaned over and kissed her cheek. “That sounds lovely, Kayla. Of course, you can come over tonight!”

That night, Leah dreamed again.

“So,” Dream Kel said. “You did the dirty with this girl.”

Leah crossed her arms, defiantly staring down Kel. “Don’t talk about her that way. We made love, and there was nothing dirty about it.”

“Love.” Dream Kel sneered. “What a meaningless word. You loved me once, remember?”

“Just stop. We’re finished.” Dream Kel seemed to grow smaller as Leah’s confidence grew. “You don’t get to guilt trip me ever again.”

“...We’re not finished.” Dream Kel’s eyes grew sinister. Leah was being held against the wall. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think about anything except pain and terror. “Remember?” Suddenly Kel was a huge monster again, and Leah was just a tiny person pinned against the wall. “You think you’re so brave, but don’t forget...you cried and begged me to stop.”

Leah was frozen in fear. Dream Kel tore her shirt open, and Leah looked down in horror to see that she was covered with blood.

“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” Dream Kel whispered, an evil glint in her eye. “It’s coming, Leah.” Drops of red fell from Leah and landed on the grass. 

Drops of red on the grass.

Leah jolted awake, grasping at her torso. Her shirt was not torn, and there was no blood.

“Leah?”

Startled, Leah realized that a person was in bed with her. In a panic, she tried to slap away the hand that reached for her. “No! Kel, don’t!” she yelled in fear. She held her hands up as if to fight away the demon that was chasing her. She struck out blindly, hitting something soft.

The other person gasped in pain as the blow landed, but still she came. “Leah,” she said in a calm but pained voice, “it’s okay. Kel isn’t here.”

Leah stared with wide eyes. This person...yes, she remembered now. This was... 

“...Kayla?”

“Yes. It’s me, Leah.” Kayla reached out again. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Leah was still wide-eyed. She didn’t respond to Kayla’s question. “Kayla...Kel, she...she...”

“Shh...” Kayla wrapped her arms around Leah. “It’s okay. She’s not here. It’s okay.”

Leah started to sob. “I can’t breathe...Kel, you’re hurting me...”

Kayla rubbed Leah’s back. “She’ll never hurt you again.”

“Red...grass...”

“Never again. I promise.”


	11. Chapter 11

Leah didn’t see Kayla for a few days afterward. It wasn’t that Kayla was staying away; it was that Leah was keeping her away.

The morning after her nightmare, Leah was horrified to see that Kayla’s eye was swollen and bruised. “Don’t worry, I must’ve just bumped it in the dark,” Kayla had said, but Leah knew the truth. She remembered lashing out in her panicked state after waking up, and Kayla’s eye was the unfortunate recipient of the blow. Gentle Kayla, who was always there to help, who was incapable of hurting anyone...and Leah had hurt her. She couldn’t forgive herself.

In the days after the nightmare, Kayla had come knocking on Leah’s door, but Leah wouldn’t let her in. “I’m sorry Kayla, I can’t see you right now,” she said through the door.

“...Okay. I’ll come back tomorrow, alright?” Leah could hear the disappointment in Kayla’s voice, and she hated herself for it. She moped in her little cottage, sometimes working on her sculptures for the art show but mostly just curling up in bed. When she slept, she felt warm blood on her body as Kel snarled at her.

Then, one late afternoon, three days after the nightmare, Kayla came knocking again. “Leah,” she called, “I’m not leaving until you open the door.” The wooden door creaked slightly as Kayla leaned against it.

Leah cleared her throat. “You’re going to stay there? It’s getting dark soon. You’ll be cold.”

The door creaked again as Kayla shifted her weight. “A little cold doesn’t scare me. And I can be very patient.” As if on cue, Leah could hear the wind whistling through the trees at that moment. She could hear it stirring up the dead leaves and wood shavings on her porch. She heard Kayla take in a sharp breath from the shock of the wind.

“Just open the door,” Kayla said, her voice shaking. “Don’t make me stay out here all night.”

Leah sighed and opened the door, feeling a burst of cold breeze. Kayla was standing there, holding a bag and a bowl of wild nuts and fruit. Leah pulled Kayla inside and took her things and set them down on the floor. She began rubbing warmth back into Kayla’s chilled hands. “You are so stubborn,” she said with a smile.

Kayla shivered but grinned. The bruising around her eye was still prominent but already beginning to fade. “Oh, I’m stubborn? I’m not the one who holed herself inside her house for days.”

Leah blushed in shame. She reached up to stroke Kayla’s cheek. “I...I couldn’t face you after I...” Her fingers traced around the bruised skin around Kayla’s eye.

“Leah...stop that.”

“Oh...okay,” Leah said, drawing her hand away.

Kayla shook her head. “That’s not what I’m talking about. Please stop hating yourself for what happened, okay? It wasn’t your fault.” Kayla hugged Leah tightly in her arms before Leah could protest.

“I...” Leah tensed in Kayla’s arms. “I know that. But after Kel...” She took a deep breath. “After what Kel did to me, I couldn’t bear the thought that I had hurt you too. Even if it was just an accident.”

Kayla pulled back from the hug and retrieved the bag she had brought. She reached in and pulled out a bottle of wine, holding it up to Leah and smiling. “Well?”

Leah smiled as well. “I’ll get some glasses.” Kayla got to work uncorking the bottle while Leah went to the cupboard and got two wine glasses. She watched with amusement as Kayla strained at the unmoving cork. “Need a little help?”

“Can’t...seem to...wait, there, I think it’s...”

Leah jumped when the phone started ringing. The thought of Kel suddenly appeared in her mind, and she was gripped with a paralyzing fear that it was Kel calling her. After the last nightmare, she wasn’t eager to hear Kel’s voice again. She stood frozen while the phone continued to ring.

Kayla ignored the phone. The last bit of cork finally popped free, and Kayla wore a triumphant grin on her face. “Finally got you out, you little...” She paused as if realizing for the first time that the phone was ringing. She turned back to Leah. “So...are you getting that?”

Leah coughed. “Well...the thought crossed my mind that...” Leah coughed again. It was foolish, she knew, to be afraid of a voice. It was more than foolish, it was embarrassing.

Kayla took her hand, looking up at her with understanding in her eyes. “It’s just a phone, Leah. You can’t be afraid of it forever.”

She was right, Leah knew. She stepped up to the still-ringing phone and took a breath as she picked up the receiver. “Hello? ...Oh, hello Robin.” She glanced back at Kayla. Kayla grinned and started pouring the wine. “Uh-huh...really? Well...thank you very much. I don’t have any yet, but... Alright, sure. ...Thanks again. I’ll talk to you later.” She hanged up the phone with a sense of relief.

“See?” Kayla offered Leah a glass of wine. “You can’t let fear hold you back.” Together they sat down at Leah’s table. “So what did Robin say?”

Leah sipped from her glass. “She and Demetrius are traveling into Zuzu City this weekend and she was asking if I wanted her to hang up flyers for the art show while they’re there.”

“Well that was nice of her, but it’s a bit early to start advertising, isn’t it?”

“Maybe, but it’s good to get an early start.” She sat back and started munching on some of the fruit that Kayla had brought. “I haven’t even designed a flyer yet. I was thinking about just advertising online, but it might be a good idea to use a lot of different methods.”

“Whatever brings people in, right?” Kayla reached over and took Leah’s hand. “How are you feeling now, Leah? Do you feel better?”

Leah smiled. “Seeing you definitely helped.” She squeezed Kayla’s hand. “I know I’ve been a recluse lately, but I appreciate you coming here. Especially after...” She gazed at Kayla’s black eye.

Kayla shrugged. “I told you I loved you. I didn’t say that lightly.” She scooted her chair closer to Leah so she could rub Leah’s back. “It was an accident. Forget about it. You have your art show to worry about.”

“...Okay.” Leah finally relaxed.

Kayla squeezed her hand and patted her back, then nodded toward the unfinished sculptures. “Now, give me a progress report. Tell me everything you’ve done so far, and what you still need to do.”

“Wow, you’re really becoming a helicopter mom now.” Kayla grinned and swung her arm over her head, making a helicopter noise. They both burst out laughing. “Okay, fine, Mom.” 

Leah finished her glass of wine and stood. Kayla pivoted in her seat to watch Leah as she crossed the room. She stood next to a large, rough spiral shape. “This one,” she said, patting the sculpture, “is called Post-Dimensional Nullspace. It still needs a lot of work, but once it’s done, I’m going to paint it bright pink.” 

She moved to a pile of white molded plastic and electronic parts. “I’m just starting on this one, but I’m planning on making it an animatronic sculpture. I need to paint the plastic and assemble it, but once it’s finished it’ll look like that humanoid egg picture that you liked.”

Kayla’s eyebrows arched, and she nodded in approval. “That’s certainly ambitious. Can’t wait to see the finished form.”

Leah smiled. “I asked Maru for help with the electronics, so hopefully everything will work the way it’s supposed to.”

Finally, she moved next to the faceless woman, now completed and covered with a coat of off-white paint. “I’ve been calling this sculpture the faceless woman, but she doesn’t have an official name. I started work on her before you even arrived, but she was the first sculpture that I felt passionate about since I left Kel.”

“Wow.” Kayla gazed at the woman, and then back at Leah. “Will you be okay letting her go? It’s like saying goodbye to a friend, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Leah ran her fingers over the sculpture. “She’s been a symbol of my inspiration reborn. I think letting her go will mean I’m finally ready to move on.” She turned back to Kayla again. “I have you to thank for that too, you know.”

Kayla smiled and stood, making the helicopter noise again and pretending to “fly” to Leah. They both giggled as Kayla reached her and took her into her arms. “You’re making great progress, but there’s a lot more to be done. Promise me that you won’t let your fear hold you back anymore.”

Leah leaned forward and kissed Kayla. “Okay. No more fear.”

Outside, in the night sky, the first snowflakes of winter were beginning to fall.


	12. Chapter 12

The winter weeks passed very slowly.Kayla spent the first few days clearing out the withered remains of her autumn crops and making sure the heaters inside her hen house were working properly.Soon there was nothing for Kayla to do on the farm except gather the eggs from her chickens and wait for the spring thaw.

With nothing to be done on Freedom Fields, Kayla busied herself in other ways.One evening she came to Leah’s house with a cooler in one hand and a basket in the other.Leah opened the door.“How was it?Did you get some good ones?”

Kayla grinned.“You know I did.”She set the down the basket, which held several winter root vegetables, still covered in cold soil.“They took some work to get them out of the ground, but I think they’ll be worth it.”She nodded toward the cooler as she squatted down to untie her shoes.“I know that’s all you asked for, but I picked up a little something extra too.”

Leah popped open the lid of the cooler, and inside were two fish, already cleaned and packed in snow.“I hope you like them,” Kayla was saying.“I know they’re not the biggest, but...”

“Thank you, Kayla,” Leah said, smiling.“These will be great for dinner.”Kayla stood, ready to help with the preparations, but Leah stopped her.“No you don’t,” she said.“I’ll take care of dinner.You go wash up and rest.You’ve done more than enough today.”

There was little in life that compared to having a dinner of fresh fish and wild vegetables that had been gathered and prepared by their own hands.   Afterwards, they sat on the floor, sipping cups of hot cocoa and watching the snow outside.Kayla leaned over and rested her head on Leah’s shoulder.“Have you had any more bad dreams?”

Leah wrapped her arm around Kayla’s waist.“Not since then, but...”She frowned, remembering the vivid image in her mind of the drops of blood on the grass.“The memory is still there, you know?”

“Maybe it’ll help you if you talk about it?”Kayla looked up at Leah.“I’m not a psychologist or anything, but talking about my grandfather with you helped me deal with my own grief.Maybe talking about Kel can help you too.”

Leah’s brow furrowed as she thought.“Well...there’s not much you don’t know already.We were together for two years, she didn’t support my dream, I left her to come here and be an artist.There’s not much more to it than that.”

Kayla was gazing at her intently.She reached over and squeezed Leah’s hand.“You said she...she didn’t take it well when you told her.I’m sorry to ask, but...what exactly did she do to you?”

At the sound of the question, Leah felt like her throat was closing.Tears were starting in her eyes.It would be her first time giving voice to that horrible night to anyone besides Kel.“Well...”She paused.

Kayla rubbed her back.“If you don’t want to...”

“No, it’s okay.It’s hard but you’re right.”She took a deep breath.“First she threw one of my vases and broke it, and then she grabbed me and tore my shirt.She held me against the wall and...” Leah stopped.She could feel her air being cut off again.Her eyes stared forward, unblinking.

“...Leah.”Kayla hugged her.

Leah’s voice was quiet and monotone.“She choked me with my collar and pinned me against the wall.She was so strong that I had bruises on my wrist after that.She tried to say that she was just doing what was best for me, but...”She shook her head.“That night has followed me all the way here.I keep trying to forget, but...”

Kayla was staring at her.“...I have an idea.Want to try something?”

Leah blinked and looked over at her.“Okay, but what do you have in mind?”

“Remember what you said after we made love the first time?You said you hoped that I would have good memories about rainy days after that.”

“...Yes?”

Kayla slowly grinned.“...Well...”

She didn’t say another word, she just gently pulled Leah to her feet and walked with her to the wall.She set Leah’s back to the wall and stood in front of her, holding her in an embrace.“Just like in the hen house.We could finish what we started.”

Leah chuckled and felt a thrill in her stomach in spite of herself.“Well, how could I say no to that?”

Kayla smiled and leaned in.Their lips met and Leah could feel Kayla’s hands gently running along her back.“Just enjoy this,” Kayla whispered as she fumbled with the buttons of Leah’s shirt.“I’ll take care of you.”

Soon Leah was naked, still standing against the wall.She blushed as she looked at her fully-clothed girlfriend.“Why...just me?” she breathed between kisses.

“This is all for you, dear,” Kayla whispered.Her eyes and hands wandered over Leah’s body.“Yoba, you’re so beautiful.”She leaned in and kissed Leah again, pressing her body against hers.Leah closed her eyes and hooked one leg around Kayla, trying to somehow pull her even closer.Kayla’s fingers reached down between Leah’s legs and felt the wetness nestled there.“Is it alright?”

“Yes, Kayla.I’m ready.”

Two fingers slipped inside her.Kayla slowly lowered herself onto her knees and knelt between Leah’s legs.She gently lifted one of Leah’s legs and hooked it over her shoulder.She slowly pumped her fingers in and out and listened as Leah’s breaths quickened.

“Oh...Kayla, that feels so good...”

Kayla licked her lips.“Good isn’t good enough,” she whispered.“Let’s make it even better.”“She leaned forward and put her mouth to work.Leah arched her back; it was all she could do to keep her balance as Kayla’s fingers and tongue worked together.

Leah moaned softly and closed her eyes so she could listen to the wet sounds of Kayla’s fingers moving inside her.The leg she was standing on was beginning to ache, but the jolts of pleasure she felt with every touch were worth it.She could feel her peak nearing, her muscles were beginning to tense, her breath came in deeply, bracing herself for the-

Kayla stopped.

Leah opened her eyes in disbelief.“What...why...?”Kayla had withdrawn her mouth and fingers and looked back up at her as if waiting for something.She could feel her impending orgasm slowly retreating.Leah reached down with her hand, trying to bring it back, but Kayla stopped her.She gently took Leah’s hand and held it still, not allowing her to touch herself.

“Kayla...?But I was so close...”

Kayla grinned at her.“But then we would have finished too quickly.And where’s the fun in that?”She slipped her fingers back in and began using her tongue again.

Leah sighed.“There’s not much fun in this either...”

“It’ll be worth it,” Kayla whispered.“Good things _come_...” Kayla giggled, “to those who wait.”

Thus began Kayla’s cycle of bringing Leah right to the edge but not letting her cross over it.Each time her orgasm receded, Leah felt a growing frustration, and yet...strangely, there was a certain thrill to it.

“Exciting, isn’t it?” Kayla whispered.“Isn’t the suspense driving you crazy?”

Leah gritted her teeth and groaned as her answer.

“But it’s working, isn’t it?” Kayla’s free hand caressed Leah’s inner thighs.They were slick with her wetness; the prolonged process was making her drip more and more.“Admit it,” Kayla whispered.“Part of you is enjoying this.”

Leah couldn’t deny it; she noticed that each time Kayla brought her away from her orgasm, the time it took to bring her back grew shorter and shorter.Her anticipation built as she wondered when Kayla would finally allow her release; her whole body seemed to crackle with energy. 

As she groaned with frustration as yet another orgasm left, she felt herself throbbing with desire even so.Her leg ached, her back ached, between her legs ached, everything ached.Her pleasure had built to a breaking point, like a dam ready to burst.She could feel herself quivering around Kayla’s fingers, and she knew that Kayla could feel it too. 

She felt a new sensation as Kayla introduced a third finger inside her, which caused her pleasure to jump to a new level, something that she didn’t imagine was possible.

“It’s time, dear,” Kayla grunted.“Lose yourself in it.”

Her words were enough.Leah’s head thumped back against the wall as she finally, _finally_ , reached her peak.Her leg gave way, but Kayla was there to catch her.Kayla pinned her against the wall, still thrusting with her fingers and capturing Leah’s mouth with hers.Leah’s body seemed to overflow with pleasure; she couldn’t even find the energy to moan or move as Kayla held her in place.

Her throes of ecstasy finally subsided.Leah took a breath; she could actually see stars.Her body was shivering and shaking from the experience, and as Kayla finally withdrew her slick fingers, Leah leaned against her.

“It’s okay,” Kayla whispered, her strong arms around Leah.“I’ve got you.”

Leah felt herself being lifted and carried to her bed.Her mind was still hazy; everything she saw and heard and felt seemed to be happening very far away.She was vaguely aware of Kayla laying her down on the bed and massaging her legs.Leah glanced up and saw Kayla gazing at her.

“I’ll...have to pay you back for that someday,” she panted.

Kayla grinned.“I’m looking forward to it.”She crawled into bed next to Leah.She pulled the blanket over them both and they lay spooning with each other.Leah smiled and closed her eyes as sleep overtook her.

She dreamed of being against the wall again, but this time, it was Kayla who held her there, not Kel.They smiled at each other and looked across the horizon; it was still several weeks away, but they could see the approach of springtime.

She caught a glimpse of Dream Kel, far off in the distance.“I’m ready for you,” Leah whispered to her. 

Dream Kel said nothing, just grinned and vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

One morning, Leah was woken by the sound of the window opening.A warm breeze flowed in, as it had been for the past few weeks.She could smell the damp earth and fresh grass just outside her window.Kayla stood at the window, breathing in the scents of spring.Leah smiled as she gazed at Kayla, then yawned and stretched.

Kayla turned to her and beamed as she realized Leah was awake.She leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.“Good morning, my sleepy girl.Today’s the day.”

Leah nodded.“Yeah.”

Kayla patted her cheek.“Get ready.I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Before long, eggs and vegetables were sizzling in the pan on the stove.Leah sat up and stretched.Her home seemed so much larger without all of her artwork and sculptures there; they currently sat in the saloon, all covered with canvas until it was time for the art show.She could hardly believe that in just a few hours, she would be presenting her work and seeing how much they would sell for.

After breakfast, they strolled hand-in-hand to the town square.Some of the townspeople were already starting to move her sculptures out of the saloon.“Careful!” Mayor Lewis called, overseeing them.“Watch the doorframe!”

Leah jogged forward.“Thank you for your help, everyone!”

The mayor turned.“Ah, Leah, here you are!”He patted her shoulder.“How do you feel?”

Leah glanced over the town square.Some people from the city had already started to arrive, art lovers who mingled with each other and eyed the covered sculptures with interest.Gus was hard at work already, carrying covered and steaming trays of food to be served to the guests.Some of the townspeople were emerging from their homes as well, gathering in the square and greeting the strangers.

Leah took a breath.“I’m...well, I’m nervous, but I’m feeling good.”

Mayor Lewis smiled at her.“Events like this really breathe life into our little town.Everyone here is so proud of you, you know that?”

Leah stood up a little straighter.“Thank you, sir.And no matter how much my sculptures sell for, I am so thankful to have this chance.”

Lewis nodded, then turned back to watch the sculptures being unloaded.Kayla took her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.“You’re going to do great,” she whispered.“Now go mingle with the guests!You’re the reason they’re here, after all.”

With so many people to greet, the faces seemed to blur into the next ones.If Leah had been paying attention to the back of the crowd, she might have seen an old familiar face scowling at her, and then the rest of the day might have played out differently.But Leah only saw the people directly in front of her.She smiled politely and shook hands with the guests, and by the time she had made her way through the crowd, the familiar face had slipped away to peer at her from around a corner.Leah didn’t see it.That’s the way it was.

The time came to reveal her statues.The canvases came off, and everybody gazed upon the four sculptures.There was a tense moment when the animatronic egg sculpture seemed to malfunction, but with some help from Maru, they discovered a loose wire and secured it back into place, and then the sculpture came to life.Leah was pleased at everyone’s “ohs” and “ahs”.

Leah stepped into the middle of her sculptures.She cleared her throat and swallowed.“Thank you for coming to my art show, everyone.”She glanced through the crowd, comforted by the many smiling and encouraging faces she saw.“I came here to Pelican Town about two years ago so I could pursue my career in art.I can hardly believe that I have arrived at this point, and I’m so thankful to all of you for being here to share this moment with me.”She scanned the crowd until her eyes met Kayla’s.Kayla had managed to stand in the front of the crowd, gazing at her with pride.Drawing courage from Kayla’s smile, Leah continued.“Well, now I will introduce my sculptures.”

One by one she presented her sculptures.Whatever nervousness she had felt began to melt away as she lost herself in explaining the concepts behind each piece, as well as the materials each was made of.Her passion was infectious, and the crowd seemed to grow more enthused as she spoke.When she had finished, the whole crowd applauded and Leah could see many people reaching into their pockets and pulling out their wallets.

Before she knew it, it was time for the bidding.Mayor Lewis stepped forward to prepare the crowd for the auction, but Leah stopped him.“One moment, Mayor Lewis, can I say just one more thing?”She turned to Kayla and took her hand, pulling her out of the crowd so they were standing side-by-side.Kayla looked surprised and curious.Leah smiled at her and turned to address the crowd.“I want to share how thankful I am for my special girlfriend.Everyone, this is Kayla.”

Kayla smiled meekly and waved at the crowd, unsure what to make of this.The crowd chuckled and clapped.Someone called, “Hi, Kayla!”

Leah continued.“Kayla came to me at a very dark time, and she brought light back into my life.She’s the one who gave me the idea for this art show and the courage to go through with it.Without her,” she turned to gaze at Kayla again, “none of this would be possible.So thank you, Kayla.I love you.”

The crowd “aww”ed and applauded again.Mayor Lewis stepped forward again, smiling.“And on that note, let’s start the bidding!”

The bidding went by quickly and soon all the sculptures had been sold.Leah watched with affection as the faceless woman was loaded onto a truck.She had been bought by a professor from an art university, and Leah found comfort in knowing that she would be on display in a place where other artists could admire her.The sculptures were loaded up and sent off to their destinations, and the crowd slowly dissipated as the event was over.

Kayla squeezed her hand.“I’m so proud of you, dear.”

Leah hugged her.“I meant what I said.Thank you for everything.”Leah took her hand and walked with her back toward the forest.“Come on, we still have some hours of daylight left.I have a surprise for you.”

“Another surprise?Are you going to gush about me in front of another crowd?”

Leah chuckled.“Just something for the two of us.”

Together they walked back toward Leah’s cottage, not glancing behind them.If only they had, because then they might have noticed that they were being followed.

Leah led Kayla to the cottage.“Wait here,” she said.She stepped inside, and then emerged with a tray of fruit and vegetables.“I figured, to celebrate the success of our art show, we could have a little picnic.”

Kayla grinned.“That’s a great idea.Here, let me give you a hand.”She took the tray as Leah stepped back inside to get more supplies.Together they carried their picnic supplies to an old picnic table that stood a forest clearing.The wood of the table was old but still solid, and they covered it with a tablecloth and set down their trays.The fruit and vegetables were raw and uncut.

“Here,” Leah said, handing Kayla a fruit knife.“Peel the fruit while I prepare the salad.”

Kayla neatly peeled and cut an apple.“You know, most people prepare their food before a picnic.”

Leah shrugged.“Most people aren’t preparing for an art show.And anyway, I needed you to be distracted with something while I got the real surprise.”

Kayla glanced up.“Huh?What’s that supposed to-“ 

She stopped when she saw what was in Leah’s hands.It was a small, blue, spiral-shaped shell on a silver chain.To people outside of the it might have been just a pretty bauble, but the people of Pelican Town knew the true meaning.Kayla was no different; she stared in awed silence as Leah lowered herself on one knee in the grass.

“Kayla,” she began, “what I said in front of the crowd was true.You really brought me back to life.”Kayla was starting to tear up.Leah continued.“We accomplished an amazing thing today, and I can’t wait to see what else the future holds for us.And I know I want to do it with you, for the rest of my life.Will you marry me, Kayla?”

Kayla knelt down in front of Leah and reached into her own pocket. Now it was Leah’s turn for shocked silence as Kayla pulled another pendant out of her pocket.Kayla smiled through her tears.“I was going to ask you the same thing.Of course my answer is yes.”Together they burst into happy tears as they exchanged pendants, placing them around their necks to show their engagement.They embraced and kissed as they knelt together. 

If they hadn’t been interrupted, maybe they would have gone back to town to announce their engagement and celebrate it with everyone.Maybe they would have gone to one of their homes and shared a quiet, romantic dinner with each other.Maybe they would have remained in the woods and made love there, right on the old picnic table. But none of those things happened.What happened next made all of those things impossible.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?”A voice broke through the trees.

Leah froze; she knew that voice.She turned and saw what she had feared.A large woman was walking toward them.Her hair was a bit shorter than she remembered, but there was no mistaking it.Leah felt her face get hot as she stood.

Kayla stood as well.Kel’s eyes flitted toward her.“So,” she said, “you must be Kayla.”

“And you must be Kel,” Kayla said, quietly. 

A tense moment passed while they sized each other up.Kayla was much smaller than Kel, and yet Leah could feel her inching protectively closer to Leah.Leah felt grateful, and her fear began to melt away.“What the heck are you doing here, Kel?”

Kel chuckled.“I came to see your art show.I came all the way from Zuzu City to get you to come back with me.”

Leah crossed her arms.“I think I’ve been very clear.I’m not coming back to you.”

“Look,” Kel said, taking a step closer.“I know things between us weren’t perfect, and we shouldn’t have left things the way they were.But...I really miss you, babe.”

“Don’t call me that.I never liked it when you called me that.” 

Kel shrugged.“See?I just said I’m not perfect.”

Leah groaned in frustration.“I don’t want you to be perfect, I just want you to try!You never tried to understand me or consider my feelings!”She put an arm around Kayla and pulled her closer.“It took Kayla just one date to realize that I don’t like heavy foods, and she has never forgotten that.How long were we together, Kel?How many times did you forget?”

Kel raised an eyebrow.“So...this is about the food you liked?”

“Ugh!It’s not about that, don’t you get it?You never cared about my happiness!All that mattered was what you wanted.You never even tried to understand me.But,” she said, taking a step closer to Kel, “I’ve come to understand you quite a bit.You came to see my art show so you could laugh at my failure, didn’t you?You wanted to be proven right, once and for all.But since it was successful, now you finally think there’s some value in my artwork.”

Kel scoffed.“Monetary value, sure.”

Leah stared.“You make me sick.”

There was an uncomfortable pause.Kel fumbled with her words for a bit.“Leah, I...I didn’t mean that.I promise to try harder, just...please, come back with me.I’ve missed you.I can’t live without you, babe- I mean, honey.”

“No.The answer is no, Kel.”

Kel’s mood immediately shifted.She took a threatening step toward Leah again.“So this is your life now?Making stupid art and fucking around with this country bumpkin?”

“Don’t you dare call her that.She’s a better person than you’ll ever be.”

Kel stood, dumbfounded.Her rage was still apparent on her face but she couldn’t find words to say anymore.

Leah raised her head in defiance.“Leave.I never want to see you or hear from you again.”

There was a second when it really seemed like Kel would just turn and go, and in that instant, Leah felt relief and pride in herself.But everything that followed happened in a flash, and yet somehow, she saw it in slow motion as well.She saw Kel turn and snatch something off the picnic table, then turn back toward Leah.There was a glint in her eye and a glint in her hand.She moved toward Leah, and at the same time Kayla said something and moved toward Kel.There was a brief struggle, very brief.Whatever words Kayla was saying were stopped in one instant.Leah stared in shock as Kayla slumped over, drops of red falling to the grass at her feet.

_Drops of red on the grass...oh, Yoba, the red drops!_

Kel seemed just as shocked by this turn of events as Leah.She stared at Kayla, who knelt on the ground with a crimson stain on her shirt growing larger.Kel stared at the bloody knife in her hand, the knife she had snatched from the table, and in seeing it she seemed to realize just what she had done.“I...”She trembled.“I...”

Leah finally found her voice.“Kayla!”She knelt down and helped Kayla lie down on the grass.Kayla’s hands, covered on blood, were clamped hard over the wound in her chest.A bit of blood dribbled from her mouth.

Kel was still blubbering.“I...I lost my mind!Really, I didn’t mean...”Leah gave her a glare that shut her up.“I’m...sorry...” Kel dropped the knife and took off running through the trees.

Leah was starting to panic.Kel was gone, but now Kayla was hurt.She tore the tablecloth off the picnic table, sending their fruit and vegetables flying in different directions.“Here...let me try to help.”She wrapped the cloth around Kayla’s torso, tying it as tight as possible to stop the blood.

Kayla coughed.Her voice sounded wet.“Leah...get Harvey...”

Leah’s eyes were filling with tears.She knew what she had to do, but...

“You’re not leaving me.You’re saving me,” Kayla coughed again, then groaned.“You can do this.I’ll be okay.”

Leah squeezed Kayla’s hands before dashing away toward her house.She ran as fast as possible.Once she tripped over a root and slammed to the ground, but she picked herself back up and ran even faster.She made it to her cottage and picked up the phone.Harvey’s phone rang once, twice, three times.“Come on, pick up, pick up...”

On the fourth, Harvey answered.“Hello, this is-“

“Harvey!You have to come to the forest!”

“Leah?What’s-“

“No time to explain!Just bring medical supplies!Kayla’s hurt, and she’s coughing up blood!”

There was a pause.“Meet me at the edge of the forest.I’ll be there as fast as I can.”The minutes seemed to take forever as she waited for Harvey, but finally he arrived, carrying a medical bag and a portable oxygen tank.Leah explained the situation as they ran to where Kayla lay. 

Kayla had grown more pale as she lay there; her eyes were still open, but her jaw was slack and she seemed to just stare at the sky.Harvey stooped down and strapped the mask to her face, and Kayla seemed to revive.

Harvey unbound the tablecloth to look at the wound.He sighed and shook his head, then tied it back.Leah was still panting from her run, but she cleared her throat.“Harvey?Can’t you do something?”

“This isn’t good, Leah.I believe she’s been stabbed in a lung.”

“Well do something!Please, you can’t just-“

“Leah.” Harvey’s voice was calm.“I called an ambulance before I left the clinic.I’m not equipped or staffed to deal with this.Kayla has to get to the trauma center in Zuzu City.”He adjusted the mask around Kayla’s face.“All we can do right now is stop the bleeding as much as we can and keep her oxygenated.”

Leah knelt down on the ground.Kayla’s hands were still sticky with blood, but she took them and kissed them.The sickly sweet smell of blood filled her nose.Kayla seemed to drift in and out of consciousness as she lay there, but her eyes always managed to find Leah’s.

The sound of the ambulance siren sounded in the distance, and Harvey ran to guide the paramedics to where Kayla was.Kayla was awake, and she stared at the people around her as they lifted her to carry her to a waiting gurney.Her hand closed tightly around Leah’s; Leah looked into her eyes and saw fear in them.“Leah...” she managed, a tear running down her face as Leah was forced to let go of her hand.

Leah ran next to the gurney and followed as they loaded her into the ambulance.Leah could go no further at this point; she would need to find another ride to the hospital.Kayla’s eyes were wide with terror and pain; Leah would never forget that look.

“It’s okay!”Leah called hysterically.“You’re going to be okay!”

 _Please, Yoba_.


	14. Chapter 14

Leah was asleep. She knew she was asleep because she was surrounded by a familiar darkness. Leah could see ghostly images all around her, and she could hear whispering voices, all familiar. 

“You have no idea what I’m capable of.” Kel, as a monster, tearing Leah’s shirt open.

“Difficult surgery...” A woman in scrubs.

“You’re going to be okay!” Leah, as Kayla was pulled into the ambulance.

“Almost lost her...” The woman again.

“Leah...” Kayla, with fear in her eyes as blood ran out of her mouth.

“Next hours are critical...” The woman again.

“I’m only doing this because I care about you.” Kel, after holding Leah against the wall.

Leah covered her ears, trying to block out the voices. Kel’s voice seemed to drown the rest out, and while she couldn’t see Dream Kel anywhere, she could feel her close by. She felt her rage rising inside her as the minutes ticked by and Kel’s voice grew in volume. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. “Haven’t you done enough?” she yelled into the darkness. “Just leave me alone! Leave us both alone!”

There was a moment of silence, and then there was a voice that she didn’t recognize. A gentle voice, yet somehow still strong and authoritative. 

“You heard her. You’ve caused them enough pain. Leave.”

Immediately the darkness began to withdraw. A bluish white light seemed to come closer to her, cutting through the darkness. Leah squinted against the brightness; she could see the faint silhouette of a man inside the light. It took her a moment to remember where she had seen him before, but as he came closer, she could recognize him. She remembered that beard and mustache, that kind smile. She had seen him chiseled into stone.

“You’re...you’re Kayla’s grandfather.”

The old man nodded. “And you’re Kayla’s fiancé.”

Kayla appeared in front of them. She was in a hospital bed, hooked up to a beeping heart monitor. Tubes and wires ran everywhere across her body, with some tubes leading up to an IV drip above her bed. Her eyes were closed, but she breathed steadily as a tube delivered oxygen to both of her nostrils.

The old man took a breath and seemed almost ready to cry himself. He stepped forward and took the sleeping Kayla’s hand. “My sweet girl,” he whispered to her. He turned to Leah. “Come over here,” he said. “She needs both of us now.”

Leah went to the other side of the bed and took Kayla’s other hand. She began to remember...yes, Kayla had survived. Leah had gone to her room and fallen asleep in the chair next to Kayla’s bed. The doctor had said that the surgery was difficult, and Kayla had pulled through. Now they were just waiting to see if her body could heal.

Her lip quivered and she squeezed Kayla’s hand tightly. “I’m...I’m so sorry.” The man looked at her. “Kel would never have touched her, but Kayla was protecting me.”

He smiled. “Kayla wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.” He reached up and stroked Kayla’s bangs away from her eyes. “She’s always had a big heart. One summer she found an old stray dog that wandered onto our farm. She started leaving food out for it, and eventually the old boy trusted us and decided to stay. He only lived with us for a couple years before he passed on, but Kayla loved him and wanted to make sure his last few years were comfortable.” He sighed. “I guess after everything she had been through, Kayla always wanted to bring joy to the hurting.”

Leah nodded. “She certainly did for me.”

He chuckled. “It’s what she does best.” He looked up at her again. “You love each other, don’t you?”

“Of course we do. More than I ever thought I could love anyone.”

“I can’t tell you how happy that makes me.” He patted Kayla’s head. “I’ve been worried about her. I know how much she missed me after I left. But now,” he smiled at her again, “she has you.”

Leah was taken aback. She squeezed her lips together, trying not to cry. “Sir,” her voice faltered, “you raised an amazing woman. And if she pulls through this, I want to...I want...” Her voice cracked and she had to stop. She reached to the mermaid pendant around her neck and squeezed it in her palm.

He smiled and moved toward her, giving her a tight hug. “You have my blessing. You both have been through so much, and I want you both to be happy.” He pulled away from the hug and looked back toward Kayla. “She’ll pull through this. She’s strong.”

He stepped back, and it seemed to Leah that the light around him was starting to grow dimmer. “She’s going to wake up soon, and you’ll want to be awake when she does.” He turned and started walking away.

“But...sir! You’re not leaving forever, are you?”

He turned back and shrugged, smiling. “I’m dead. There’s nowhere for me to leave to. I’ll still come back to visit her from time to time. But at least now I can rest in peace, knowing that you two have each other.”

Leah stared, then nodded. She moved to the bed and took Kayla’s hands again. “I’ll take care of her, sir.”

He smiled and waved at her. He took one last look at Kayla before turning around again, walking off until the light around him faded.

There was a sound of movement, and then a light cough. Leah opened her eyes, lifted out her sleep by the sounds of Kayla stirring on the bed. She rushed over to her side. “Kayla? Dear, can you hear me?”

Kayla opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes found Leah’s, and she smiled and reached out to hold her hand. “Leah...I promised...she’d never hurt you again...”

“Shhh, dear. It’s alright. I haven’t left your side since coming here.” She sat on the side of the bed and gazed down at Kayla. “How do you feel?”

Kayla sighed and coughed again. “A little sleepy.”

“Well. You look...” She paused, gazing at Kayla’s pale face and the dark circles under her eyes.

“...Terrible?” Kayla offered.

Leah chuckled. “A little, yes, but it’s a good terrible.” She leaned forward and kissed Kayla. Her lips were a little dry, but they were warm, and Leah savored them for a moment.

When Leah pulled away from the kiss, Kayla turned and gestured toward the bag of her clothes and belongings that the nurses had gathered when she first arrived at the hospital. Leah retrieved the bag, and Kayla reached inside to pull out the little mermaid pendant. She held it up to Leah and smiled. “I’d like this around my neck, please.”

Leah took the pendant and clipped it around Kayla’s neck. “This wasn’t where I’d imagined we would celebrate our engagement,” she said.

Kayla laughed and coughed again. “We’ll make up for it once I’m all better.” She coughed again, then groaned in pain.

“Shhh, take it easy.” Leah held a cup of water to Kayla’s lips and held it there as she sipped. “For now, just focus on getting better.”

Kayla swallowed and leaned back, taking Leah’s hand again. “I’m glad you’re here with me,” she whispered as she blinked and yawned.

“Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake back up.” Leah stroked Kayla’s hair and hummed to her as she drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy my newest story starring Leah and the farmer. All comments and constructive criticism/advice are welcome!


End file.
